


Don't Have to Explain It

by Enigmaforum



Series: When My Heart Beats [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And we acknowledge that good thing, Aunt!Daisy, Author will NEVER be over that blue shirt, Canon Divergence, Communication, Deke Shaw did a good thing, Domestic!Dousy, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, Flint finally gets his damn tacos, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, So much flirting, Spoilers for Season 7, Things are getting a little steamy, Timequake, background fitzsimmons, dousy, sister bonding, sister conversations, some slight angst, spoilers for the series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: They didn't need words between them to explain their actions.They both had the same instincts.It's why they worked so well.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: When My Heart Beats [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843021
Comments: 182
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have part 5 of this series in which we address the events of the Series Finale!
> 
> Never in a million years did I think this little verse would turn into a series of stories but thank you so much for your support thus far. I'm so glad others enjoy this ship as much as I do.

If Malick and his goons hadn’t taken Deke and Simmons off of the Zephyr she would have stayed with Mack and Daniel to see what they could accomplish together.

But they _had_ taken them off of the ship and as she stared at the screen in front of them she realized that if this mission was going to succeed then she would have to go in alone. One person could avoid detection far easier than three and her weapon of choice didn’t require a restock of ammunition that might run out.

She looked at Mack and Daniel as they realized the same thing she did and reluctantly agreed to let her go after she'd laid out her plan. She hated to leave them but it was for the best. They’d be of more use trying to get them a way off of this ship. She had a feeling that they’d have to move quickly once she got the others.

She was confident she could do this.

She knew it wouldn’t stop Daniel from worrying. She could hear it in the way he called her name and then she tasted it in the kiss he rushed to give her before she went. She tried to make those worries go away when she chased his lips with her own with a smile on her face as she did because kissing him would never get old.

“I didn’t know I was going to do that."

“I’m glad you did,” she replied. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Yeah. See you then,” he nodded and let her turn to go.

She _would_ get back.

If only so she could smack Mack across the head for that impressive comment he must have thought she didn’t hear on her way out.

And then she was going to smack Daniel for responding with that thank you.

-

In the end Kora hesitated enough that Daisy took the opportunity it presented and sprinted for the ship because she knows that despite her instructions, they would wait for her for as long they possibly can.

They’re her family and family wouldn't give up. 

It’s why she hadn’t used her power on Kora. They may not be sisters in the traditional sense but she was blood. Her mother had loved her _so much_ and Daisy thought the least she could do was make sure she was still alive when she left her. 

She owed her mother’s memory that much.

And she thought that maybe just maybe she’d started to sow the seeds of doubt in Kora’s mind. She hoped it would be enough to help her find her way back to the right side of things.

As she raced up the ramp of the ship she thought that if Kora changed her mind about that there might just be room in her heart for another sister. Daisy couldn’t spare much more than a maybe to that thought as she closed the bay doors and rushed up to the cockpit with Deke to strap herself in as the ship started to rumble to life under them. 

Her eyes went straight to the back of Daniel’s head; grateful to see him alive and unharmed. He turned and met her gaze and she saw the same relief there. 

They didn’t need words between them.

-

“Nice fireworks gentlemen,” Daisy breathed as they cleared the last of the blaze and headed into open space and as far away from the fleet of ships as they could get. 

“Sousa here came up with the initial plan,” Mack said as he set the ship on Autopilot and turned to her with a grin. “A damn fine one too.”

“Mack perfected it,” Daniel added with a smile. “I didn’t know a ship could carry that much duct tape.”

“It helps to have a big supply, it fixes everything,” Deke commented with a glance back at Jemma. “What’s our next move here? Head back to The Lighthouse?”

“No,” Daisy shook her head. “Kora said everything had been destroyed.”

“Lighthouse was designed to withstand a lot,” Deke argued.

“The Chronicoms would know that,” Mack said. “We have to assume they sent someone to deal with that base directly and that our people would have suspected and gotten out. What we need to do is figure out where they might have gone so we can regroup.”

“I’ll go scan the airwaves,” Daisy offered. “See if I can pick up anything familiar.”

“Good. I’ll keep us on a steady path towards Earth, make it so we can divert anywhere rapidly. Deke, go get some ice for your face and see if you can help Simmons at all.”

“And me?” Daniel asked.

“Flying lessons,” Mack responded. Daisy rolled her eyes at the excitement on Daniel’s face and quietly unbuckled herself and left the cockpit with Deke to do her part. 

“Got something!” she called as she sent the coordinates to Mack and raced up to where he was showing Sousa how to pull up a message. “Location of an Oh-Eight-Four, object of unknown origin,” she added for Daniel’s benefit.

“Something only S.H.I.E.L.D. would send,” Mack said as he looked up the coordinates and smiled. “And going somewhere we know.”

“Exactly and if they got the same message then Coulson, May, and YoYo would have headed there."

“Then that’s where we should head right?” Daniel asked.

“Deke get up here and strap in!” Mack called as he started setting their course as both Deke and Daisy settled themselves in for the flight. “We’ll land in ten minutes and walk to the building. Make sure we enter in from the front. If S.H.I.E.L.D. sent the message that means agents survived and the last thing I want is them thinking we’re not friendly. Jump in three, two, one.”

They got into New York City fifteen minutes after they got the coordinates and precisely two minutes later Daisy watched as Mack guided Daniel through the final pieces of the landing process to set them down in a park close to their destination.

“Let’s go see if we can find our people,” Mack said as he set the ship to standby, unstrapped himself, and stood while the rest of them followed suit.

“I’ll get Nana,” Deke said as he followed Mack out to go to Simmons, leaving Daisy alone with Daniel.

“Nice flying,” she commented. “You’ll be a pro by the time we’re done with this mess.”

“I could get used to it,” Daniel said as he stood and took a step away from the controls before he reached out and pulled her into his arms. “I’m glad you came back.”

“So am I,” she responded. “I promise I wasn't trying not to.”

“I know," he breathed. "Believe me I do."

She kissed him for his understanding and for the fact that she didn’t have to explain herself because he had the same instinct she did. The both of them would put the fate of a mission and everyone else first no matter how greed they wanted to be with each other.

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it right?”

“No, it doesn’t,” he responded with a kiss to her forehead. “But I think that’s part of what drew us to each other.”

"Not my _very impressive_ powers?”

“When did I-time loops?”

“Time loops,” she confirmed.

“While they are _very_ impressive, I think the woman who has them is even more impressive,” he told her and she pressed her lips to his again before she stepped out of his arms and took his hand in hers.

“Dork,” she commented. “But you’re my dork _Danny Boy_. Come on, let’s go see about the rest of our people.”

“Lead the way _Quake_.”


	2. Chapter 2

She’d almost lost him. Just when she'd found him. 

For Good. 

And she wouldn’t have been able to say anything more than goodbye because she knew she would have made the same decision he almost did. They would have broken their hearts for this to succeed.

She owed Deke everything for the chance he was giving her. 

“Deke,” she rushed forward and grabbed his arm before he could begin to dismantle the quantum bridge. “Thank you isn't enough for what you're doing." 

"But it is," Deke told her. "Go be happy with analog man ok? Show him Star Wars. It'll blow his mind."

"I'll add it to the list I've got forming in my head," she told him as she hugged him. "You be happy too. Good Luck."

“You too,” Deke said as he gave her another squeeze before he stepped back and pushed her back towards Daniel. “Now go, don’t want you to miss your ride. Quake Nathaniel Malick once for me ok?”

“You got it,” she promised before she let him go and rushed back over to Daniel who paused them for just a second to nod at Deke before he took her hand so they could get to the ship. She waited until they were safely in the belly of the Zephyr before she stopped walking and pressed him against the nearest wall to kiss him with everything she had.

“I didn’t want to leave you."

“I know,” she responded as he leaned his forehead against hers. “I know. I’m just-I’m really glad you’re staying.”

“I’m glad I’m staying too. We owe Deke a lot.”

“God,” she laughed. “We’re going to have to name our first born after him aren’t we?”

“We’re having kids now?”

“Well not right _now_ ,” she said as his face broke into a smile. “But maybe someday in the future, if we manage to set the world back to rights, I could be open to the idea. I think we would make some pretty babies.”

“We would,” he said. “And we will not be naming any of them Deke.”

“Lemon Tree,” she said suddenly. “We’ll get a lemon tree. I'll explain later."

“Please do but also much better suggestion,” he said as he kissed her again. “Battle Stations?”

“Battle stations,” she repeated and got one more kiss out of him before he left to go to his post and she went to go to hers. She did not miss the look she got from Fitz as he also came onto the ship with a bag of parts in hand.

“That wasn’t part of my plan either,” he said with a nod towards Daniel.

“And?” she asked. “Are you really surprised that nothing turned out like you thought it would?”

“I want to say yes, but no, no I’m not,” he shook his head. “I should have accounted for our team being its usual self.”

“You really should have,” she grinned. “Mack made the call to save him. Everything else kind of happened after. Didn’t really plan for it but for what it’s worth I’m glad we diverged a little.”

“I could tell what with the kissing and the embracing and the heart eyes,” Fitz responded and she laughed again.

“I’m not apologizing for it. I-he’s been good for me. We’re good for each other.”

“It’s nice to see you happy Daisy Johnson.”

“And it’s nice to have you back Leopold Fitz. We’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you all too. Jemma and I have so much to tell you. After I help her remember what it is we need to say.”

“Then let’s reassemble this thing and get back to our timeline so you can.”

-

Daisy was in shock. Her best friends had had a whole life and most importantly a _baby_ while they’d been working on the plan to save them all. A baby that had grown into a toddler and that they’d left safely guarded so they could come _back_ to save them.

“Tremors? How do you feel about the plan?”

“We have to,” she said. “We don’t have a choice."

“Whatever the cost,” Fitz said and she nodded.

“I will help you get your daughter back,” she promised. “And I’m going to come back too. I have someone to keep a promise to _and_ I need to win favorite Aunt status.”

“You already have it,” Fitz assured her. “She knows about all of you but her favorite stories are of Aunt Daisy and her superpowers. So you need to survive so you can meet her.”

“See?” Daisy asked Mack and Coulson.

“If you’re sure,” Coulson reiterated and she nodded.

“It’s the only way.”

“Then let’s get ready,” Mack told them. “I’ll go grab May. Coulson go tell the others their part. And Tremors? Enjoy your favorite status while you have it. I fully intend on claiming it when we survive this.”

“You wish,” Daisy said before she focused on Fitz. “We’re going to do this.”

“We are.”

-

They paused as they passed each other when she was on the way to the command center and he was on his way to board the quinjet.

“I definitely prefer the blue shirt to this getup,” she commented as she took in the blue hazmat suit he’d put on.

“The shirt is yours when we make it out of this,” he promised. “In fact I think I would _really_ like to see you in it.”

“I promise to make it happen then,” she said. “Coulson told you the whole plan?”

“He did. I don’t like it but I know it’s the only way.”

“I’m going to come back,” she said. “I have a niece to meet and I started making plans for us. There’s so much I want to do.”

“You’d better come back,” he reached out to brush her hair from her face. “And I’m going to come back and then we’re going to start on all of those things you started planning.”

“I can’t wait,” she smiled as she grabbed his hand and pressed her lips to his palm. She had every intention of coming back from this. She had plans for them that she had every intention of following through on. But she’d also made the mistake of not telling someone how she felt before. She didn’t want him to doubt any of what they’d shared before they both left. “I love you. I just-I wanted you to know before we go.”

“I love you too,” he said and she surged forward to kiss him.

“It’s not a goodbye,” she told him. “See you on the other side?”

“You’d better,” he said as they stepped away from each other. “Malick doesn’t stand a chance against you sweetheart.”

“No. He doesn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever be over that blue shirt? No. No I will not. And neither will Daisy. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt weak enough to listen to Coulson when he told her to stay down after her brush with death while Mack and May went about securing the ship for their return to Earth. She could feel the warmth returning to her body and wondered if the soreness and bone deep exhaustion that followed was normal.

“It’ll get better,” Coulson soothed when he saw her wince. “Slow, deep breaths.”

She nodded and followed his instructions before she glanced up at Kora, who hadn’t left her spot beside her.

“Thank you.”

“It’s what you do for family right?”

“Family,” Daisy reassured and reached out to pat her shoe when Kora’s face morphed from worried to relieved.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“It’s really not.”

“I’m your sister and I say it is. You made the right call in the end. Mom would be proud.” 

“She’d be proud of you too,” Kora told her and Daisy smiled before she winced again. She could safely say that being attacked by her own powers was something she never wanted to experience again. “I’d ask how you were feeling but I think I know the answer.”

“I feel like I’ve been hit by several trucks,” Daisy responded. “And then they backed up to make sure it stuck. But it’ll be ok. Coulson do we know if-did everyone else make it?”

“Just got a message from YoYo and Sousa,” Mack said as he and May came back to the hangar bay to check on them. “Lighthouse is secure. All of our people made it. Piper and Flint included. Yoyo and Fitz are working to settle the remaining Chronicoms.”

“I’ll help them when we arrive,” Coulson offered. “And the other thing we were fighting for?”

“Safe,” Mack told them and Daisy felt her shoulders drop in relief. “YoYo said she was incredibly excited to meet the rest of her Aunts and Uncles.”

“Favorite Aunt status,” Daisy shot back and Mack shook his head.

“You get it tonight because you’re hurt but tomorrow it’s on.”

“I told Agent Sousa you were fine,” May assured her and Daisy felt herself relax a bit. She’d told him she’d come back but it was one thing to say it and another to actually _know_ it had happened. “I could feel his worry all the way up here. _And_ I made sure to tell him to let Simmons know that she’d have a patient when we landed.”

“May,” she whined but stopped at the levelled looks she got from Coulson, May, and Mack. The only person that didn’t eye her was Kora who just looked amused at the entire scene. “Fine.”

“So glad you see it our way.”

“It won’t be that bad Tremors,” Mack grinned. “Jemma has the good drugs.”

“There is that,” Daisy joked. “How much longer?”

“Half an hour,” May said with a look at Mack. “Want to see if we can shave some time off of that?”

“I do have a bet to collect on,” he mused and Daisy rolled her eyes. “Let’s see what we can do.”

“I might be able to help,” Coulson said. “Bonus of being a techie now. Will you be alright Daisy?”

“I’ll sit with her, if she’s ok with it,” Kora offered and then sat down once Daisy nodded.

“I’m ok with it, go, get us back. Got a guy I need to see about something.”

“Agent Sousa?” Kora asked as the other three left to get to work as Daisy smiled. 

“Sybil didn’t show you that?”

“No, I don’t think she _predicted_ it,” Kora rolled her eyes. “I was an idiot.”

“No,” she shook her head. “You were scared and sad and confused and Malick seemed like he was presenting a solution. In the end, you realized he wasn’t and made the choice to do the right thing.”

“You helped me with that. Thank you.”

“It’s what sisters do,” Daisy told her. “And I wouldn’t be alive to see Daniel again if it wasn’t for you so thank you. Really.”

“I’d say anytime but I really hope that you don’t need me to bring you back to life anytime soon,” Kora said.

“Me too,” Daisy grumbled. “Would not recommend it to anyone. I don’t know how Coulson’s done it so many times.”

“Sybil showed me that part but I’m still not sure I understand him,” Kora told her.

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain later.”

“We’re going to have a later?”

“We are,” Daisy said. She wanted to get to know the daughter their mother had loved so much. The maybe thought she’d had earlier was becoming a reality. She thought she was ready to embrace another sister. Daisy hoped it would give her mother some peace. “I’m not just going to abandon you. Unless you don’t want to stick around. I won’t force it on you.”

“I want to stay and get to you know you,” Kora told her.

“I want to do the same. Let’s start with that,” Daisy said.

“Rest your eyes first,” Kora told her. “We can start after you’ve had a chance to do that. I’ll sit with you while you do.”

“That’s an excellent plan,” Daisy sighed as she closed her eyes. “Thank you.”

-

“Daisy?”

She blinked at the gentle poke, winced at the bright lights overhead, and found Kora’s apologetic gaze above her.

“Sorry but we just landed. Thought you’d want a minute to get yourself together.”

“Thank you. Where are the others?”

“Securing the ship,” Kora responded. “Figured I should stay here so I don’t break something. Are you feeling better?”

“Getting there,” she shrugged and forced herself to sit up. “I’ll be feeling this one for a few days. But it means I’m alive so I won’t complain.”

“And maybe Agent Sousa will kiss it better later?” Kora teased and Daisy grinned.

“All of the kisses will be mine.”

Kora laughed at her as the others joined them and Daisy couldn’t help but feel even more hopeful about this new relationship with her.

“Doors will be opening in a few seconds,” May told them.

“Here,” Kora stood and held a hand out to her at the same time Mack did and she gratefully took both and let them help her to her feet as the hangar door opened and YoYo and Daniel raced up the ramp to them. She pushed herself straight into Daniel’s arms as soon as he was close enough to catch her. 

“Told you I was going to come back,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You did,” he said as he closed his arms around her waist.

“And you kept your promise too,” she murmured in his ear.

“Well when you promise a guy all of these plans what else is he supposed to do?”

“I quaked Malick’s bones to dust and took the rest of the ships with me,” she told him as she pulled away and grinned at him.

“Good riddance to him,” he told her as he surveyed the damage to her face. “And the rest of the plan worked out.”

“I was only dead for like two minutes tops,” she told him as she nodded to Kora at her side. “My sister saved me.”

“I was happy to help my sister,” Kora told him, a nervous smile on her face.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Daniel reached out to squeeze her shoulder and Kora nodded at him before he turned his attention back to Daisy. 

“I should probably clean-up shouldn’t I?”

Daisy could feel the blood caked to her face and the bruises starting to bloom across her body from the fight as the adrenaline wore off.

“I think Simmons is going to want a crack at you first.”

“You would be right with that observation Agent Sousa.”

Daisy grimaced at the tone in Simmons voice but Daniel just grinned.

“No, you’re going to love this first part,” he promised before he stepped away but wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her so she could watch Simmons walk up the ramp carrying the most adorable little girl Daisy had ever seen on her hip with Fitz right beside her.

“We couldn’t wait,” Fitz said as he rushed forward to embrace her as he leaned down to her ear. “Thank you. Thank you so much for helping get my world back.”

“It’s what you do for family,” Daisy said as he stepped away and Jemma swooped in next, much to the amusement of the very giggly toddler between them.

“You survived,” Jemma murmured.

“And you remembered,” Daisy replied before she pulled back and smiled down at the blonde-haired girl staring up at her in delight. “Hi there.”

“I’m Alya and you’re my Aunt Daisy.”

“I am,” Daisy assured her. “And I am so happy to finally meet you.”

“Me too, Mama said you had _powers_ ,” Alya whispered.

“I do,” Daisy whispered back.

“But we’re not going to ask Aunt Daisy to use them right now,” Jemma told them both and Daisy grumbled as Alya pouted. “Not until after I’ve had a chance to look at you. Alya, can you stay here with daddy to meet the rest of your Aunts and Uncles? I have to go make sure Aunt Daisy is going to get all better.”

“Are you hurt?”

“I had to use a lot of power to fight a bad guy but don’t worry I won,” Daisy told her and Alya’s eyes widened in delight.

“Mama will make you better,” Alya told her before she held her arms out to Fitz who immediately took her and then shot them one last look before he walked over to the others who had all been holding themselves back so she could have her moment. She shot them a grateful look before she turned her attention to Jemma.

“Where are we going?”

“Medical on board,” Jemma told her. “All of my supplies are here. We’ll need to do a proper cleanout but I think that can wait until tomorrow.”

“You go with Simmons,” Daniel told her as he pressed a kiss to her hairline. “I’ll go see if Kora needs help with anything.”

“You can come and find us in half an hour,” Jemma told him.

“See you soon,” Daisy told him and he nodded before he released her into Jemma’s custody so they could make their way to medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“I didn’t acquire any strange space diseases while I was floating around out there did I?”

Jemma glanced up from the tablet she’d been looking at after subjecting her to a litany of tests and shook her head.

“None. Though I’m afraid you’re going to be spectacularly bruised for the next couple of weeks.”

“Bruised I can handle,” Daisy told her as she put the tablet down.

“I’d suggest a round in the chamber but-” Jemma levelled her with a look as she pushed herself up to sit beside her on the exam table. “I know that’s the opposite of what you want tonight and I won’t force it on you. I’ll give you something for the pain and let you sleep. I would even argue that Agent Sousa’s arms might be better medicine in this case. Body heat and all.”

“I mean I would support that argument one-hundred percent. Look at them,” Daisy told her solemnly before they both broke into a fit of giggles. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course,” Jemma said as she reached out and grabbed her hand. “We’re family.”

“You know that won’t change right?” Daisy asked her quietly. She’d heard Enoch when he said it was their last mission together, had had feelings about it ever since but it wasn’t until Fitz told them about Alya and she’d seen their perfect little girl with her parents that she’d really _understood_. “No matter where we are. You’re still my sister. Fitz is still my brother and that perfect little girl you two created is still my niece.”

“How did you know?”

“Enoch did tell us it was the last mission,” Daisy told her. “And you and Fitz been through _so much_ Jemma. You’ve earned a quiet life to raise your daughter. From the way you and Fitz talked earlier, you just about had your happy ending in space.”

“We did. But this time it’ll be better because the planet is safe and most importantly all of you are,” Jemma said with a watery smile. Daisy blinked back her own tears. Losing them both was going to _hurt_ but Daisy would never begrudge them this. She could bear this loss for them to get their happy ending. “I don’t know what we’ll do not seeing you every day.”

“We’re going to video call at least once a week and then we have email and text messages,” Daisy told her as she wrapped an arm around Jemma’s shoulder and hugged her, thinking back to her conversation with Mack on the quinjet. “It won’t be the same but we will never not be in each other’s lives. We’ve been through too much.”

“We won’t lose each other,” Jemma told her. “Wherever we end up there’s going to be a room for you and I fully expect you to visit with Agent Sousa.”

“We are kind of a package deal now aren’t we?” 

“Do you remember what you told me on Kitson when we were under the table?”

“I told you a lot of things Jemma and I was high as a kite. I don’t think anything said can be used against me.”

“Ah but when you said you wanted your own Fitz that wasn’t the puffies talking. That was all you and I am feeling fairly confident when I say that you might have found him with Daniel Sousa.”

“I think I might have found him too,” Daisy admitted. “Figures it would take _time travel_ to get him though.”

“Since when have we ever done anything easy around here?” Jemma asked. “Look at me I had a baby in _space_ with Enoch and Fitz as my midwives.”

“Oh god,” Daisy laughed before she winced and then held a hand up at Jemma’s frown. “It’s fine, just-”

“Painkillers,” Jemma said as she hopped off the bed and went to retrieve the medicine in question. Daisy gave her a grateful smile when she made the injection quick. “They’ll kick in soon.”

“Any other orders tonight?”

“Rest and be _gentle_ if you get up to anything else. Tonight isn’t the night to test out what his leg can handle,” Jemma told her with a pointed look. Daisy felt her cheeks heat up.

“So, you did catch the double meaning there.”

“It was difficult to miss,” Jemma told her dryly. “And for future reference I built that leg so it can withstand an _awful_ lot. But again-”

“Not tonight,” Daisy repeated. “But you also said gentle so that means we could?”

“Don’t injure yourself further,” Jemma told her. “If I have to treat a sex injury tomorrow morning I _will_ mock you for the rest of your life.”

“But you’d still treat it,” Daisy pointed out with a grin as Jemma just glared at her. “No sex injuries I promise. And I want that story about Enoch and Fitz.”

“It’s truly the most ridiculous story. I was the calmest of the three of us and I was the one having the baby.”

“Boys,” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Boys indeed,” Jemma said as they heard a knock against the door. “Speaking of.”

“Come in!” Daisy called. She smiled at Daniel as he poked his head in and held a hand out that he took and squeezed as he came to stand at her side.

“Verdict?”

“Bruised,” she told him. “You’re shocked I know. _But_ Jemma said I’m going to be fine and I managed to acquire no weird space diseases while I was gone.”

“What a relief.”

“I gave her some pain medicine for the night and you,” Jemma confirmed before she looked back at Daisy. “Are to get some rest and for you to take it easy as you heal. Light duty only.”

“Really? Jemma there’s so much to do.”

“And there’s a team of people here to help,” Jemma told her. “And light duty doesn’t mean you can’t contribute, in fact, I can think of four things we’re going to need your digital skills for in the next few days.”

“Right,” Daisy said as Jemma’s gaze shifted to Daniel who just looked at both of them confused. “She means making sure you, Kora, Flint, and Alya exist here.”

“But not tonight,” Jemma told her with a glare. “Agent Sousa I’m counting on you to help me here.”

“I’m here to help,” he said. “No work for Daisy tonight.”

“Both of you teaming up, I don’t know if I like this,” Daisy said with a look between them before she focused on Daniel. “Is Kora ok?”

“She was incredibly tired after everything that happened. May took her to find some clothes and a bunk for the night. She said she’d find you in the morning.”

“I’ll also check her over in the morning,” Jemma promised. “Is everyone else still on the ship?”

“No. Piper and Flint just came back with tacos and ice cream for anyone that wants it,” Daniel told her. “Everyone decided to head into the base and towards the common room.”

“Tacos, of course,” Jemma and Daisy shared a laugh. “Then I guess I had better go before everyone plies my child with enough ice cream to keep her up all night.”

“Chances are high that she’s already convinced Mack that she needs two scoops,” Daniel said with a grin.

“Of course, she has. I am in no way shocked that she’s wrapped everyone around her little fingers already,” Jemma rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “We’ll see how much Mack likes those two scoops when I drop her off for him to watch at five am.”

“As if ice cream is going to win him favorite status,” Daisy scoffed. “But maybe you should go stop him before he does it. We’ll meet everyone out there in a bit. I want to change.”

“Agent Sousa I can leave her in your capable hands?” Jemma asked.

“I’ve got her,” he promised.

“And you remember what I told you earlier?” Jemma asked with a pointed look between her and Daniel.

“I do and I promise. Now go. Make sure they leave us some good ice cream.”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Jemma promised before she left the room. Daniel shifted his body until he was in front of her. She spread her legs so he could step between them and press his lips to hers. They hadn’t had a chance to do this earlier and she could feel the desperation between them both as their lips slid against each others. The hand that had been in his came up to hold onto the collar of his shirt while her other arm wrapped around his neck to hold him to her. He took the chance to put his hands on her hips, his thumbs hooking onto the edges of her utility belt.

“I know there was a plan but I was so worried,” he murmured as he leaned his forehead against hers. “When I heard Agent May say you were alive-”

“I know me too,” she responded. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiled at her and she kissed him again simply because she could.

“Want to learn how to get me out of this suit?” she asked. “I want to put on comfortable clothes, eat ice cream, spend some time with my friends and my perfect niece.”

“That’s all you want?”

“For right now,” she grinned. “Later involves a whole lot of kissing.”

“That sounds like an excellent list,” he told her as he kissed her briefly before he stepped away and offered her his hands. “On the way can you can tell me why everyone was laughing about tacos?”

-

She was dressed in her softest sweater, a pair of leggings, and her warmest socks; tucked into the corner of one of the couches in the common room with her legs thrown over Daniel’s lap so she could stretch out while she watched Alya excitedly dance around the room from one person to another.

Daisy loved her already and the looks she kept sharing with the others in the room told her they felt the same way.

“Aunt Daisy!”

Alya came running over to her but stopped when she got to her side and tilted her head to look at Daisy like she was a puzzle.

“Can I sit with you?”

“Alya wait-”

Daisy just shook her head at Jemma and scooted back against the couch enough for her niece to scramble up and snuggle into her side. Daisy wrapped an arm around her body to keep her from falling.

“All good?” she asked and Alya nodded before she looked at her mother.

“See Mama I was gentle!”

“I see that,” Jemma as she laid her head on Fitz’s shoulder. “Good job lovely.”

“Mama said you need to get better before I can jump on you like Uncle Mack,” Alya whispered and Daisy bent her head to she could whisper right back. 

“Your mama is right but you give me some time and then I’ll fly you through the air like he did earlier.”

“With your powers?” Alya asked and Daisy put a finger to her lips and got a giggle in response. She felt the gentle brush of Daniel’s fingers against her ankle and looked up to find him smiling at the both of them. She smiled back and Alya giggled again as she looked at the both of them.

“Are you married?”

Daisy choked at the same time Daniel did and she shot a glare at Mack as he snorted only to find the rest of the room covering their mouths as they laughed at them.

“Did Uncle Mack tell you to ask that?” she asked her but Alya just giggled again.

“Mama said I had a new uncle and that you two were like her and daddy.”

“I said they were dating love, dating, that’s a little different than what daddy and I are,” Jemma responded and she shot both Daisy and Daniel an apologetic look. “I’m sorry! I was trying to explain who you were Agent Sousa since you weren’t part of our stories.”

“Which is all Mack’s fault if you think about it,” Fitz added before he held his hands up at the looks of everyone in the room. “Not that it’s a bad thing! Very happy to have you here Agent Sousa. For once a pleasant surprise.”

“Happy to be here,” Daniel responded before he focused his attention on Alya. “Your Aunt and I aren’t quite ready to get married yet but I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

“And if we do decide to get married. I promise you’ll be one of the first people I tell,” Daisy whispered to her and Alya lit up. 

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Alya,” Jemma called out. “It’s almost time for bed. Start saying your goodnights.”

“Mama,” Alya pouted but Jemma levelled her with a look. Daisy had to bite back the laugh that threatened to emerge. He friend was really a _mom_.

“You need to get some sleep. Your Aunts and Uncles will still be here in the morning,” Jemma promised.

“She’s right,” Daisy told her. “And I bet we can convince your mama to let us color in the morning.”

“I have pictures of monkeys we can color,” Alya whispered and Daisy kissed her forehead in response. “Goodnight Aunt Daisy.”

“Goodnight munchkin,” Daisy said before she lifted her arm so Alya could get down from the couch. The little girl paused and patted Daniel’s knee.

“You can cuddle Aunt Daisy now.”

“Thank you for doing such a good job first,” he told her and she giggled again. “Goodnight.”

Daisy curled back into the couch to watch her niece run over to Mack and YoYo to say goodnight.

“You got some very specific instructions there,” she said as she nudged his thigh with her leg.

“I did,” he replied before he opened his arm to her. “Better get over here so I can make good on them. Hate to let the lady in charge down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flint finally gets his tacos!
> 
> As always thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things get a little steamy at the end.

“Do you need help moving her?”

“I’ll wake her in a second, she’d hate it if I just moved her.”

“She’s awake and he’s right,” Daisy grumbled as she opened her eyes to find Mack staring down at her from where she must have fallen asleep against Daniel’s chest. She glanced around to find that the three of them were the only ones left in the common room. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Well it’s been a hell of a day,” Mack told her. “Think we’re all entitled to some rest. Which is why I want you both to go get some sleep. May grabbed some things for you both to get you through the next few days while we figure things out. Sousa, I promise we’ll get out to town as soon as we can to get you some clothes of your own.”

“It’s fine. I’m grateful for what you do have.”

“Now I don’t want to see anyone except YoYo before eight tomorrow morning. We’ll start figuring things out then.”

“Go, get your twenty bucks if you haven’t yet, hate to miss out on the best present I’m ever going to get because you didn’t collect,” Daisy told him as he laughed.

“Then I leave you in Agent Sousa’s capable hands. Goodnight you two.” 

“Night,” Daisy waved at him as he left the room to her and she turned to Daniel. “They’re betting on us.”

“Really?”

“Mack’s winning,” Daisy answered. “Don’t worry as soon as I figure out what the next pool is, I’m going to have Fitz bet for me.”

“Isn’t that cheating?”

“And?”

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

“Take them for all they’re worth sweetheart.”

“You know I think that’s the second time you’ve called me that.”

“Do people not use that term anymore?”

“They do.”

“Do you mind if I use it?”

“No,” she smiled. “As long as you don’t call me baby.”

“No,” he wrinkled his nose. “Baby doesn’t suit you at all _Quake._ ”

“That’s not going to go away is it _Danny Boy_?”

“Is Danny Boy?”

“Never, not when you keep making that face. It’s too cute.”

“Cute?”

She nodded and leaned up to press her lips to his.

“Very cute.”

“Then Quake stays. Because I think you’re awfully cute too.”

“Such a dork.” 

“But you love me,” he kissed her again before he untangled himself from her, stood, and held his hands out to her. “Now let me take you to bed.”

-

“The halls are still ugly but it looks like the bunks have improved from the eighties,” Daniel told her as he closed the door behind them.

“We all insisted on it when we started spending more time here,” she told him as she locked the door and then wrapped her arms around his neck. “Replaced all the beds, added the dressers and some more storage. I even have some very soft blankets I’m willing to share with you. For a price that is.”

“And that price is?” 

“This,” she said before she pressed her lips to his. They’d shared too few kisses since they’d been reunited. Daisy just wanted to be greedy now that they had time. She wasn’t disappointed when he pressed her back against the door as his tongue gently pressed against the seam of her lips to meet hers. She let her arms drop from his neck and pulled the ends of his shirt out of his pants before she started on the buttons. She worked quickly until it was done and she pulled away to gasp for breath and enjoy the feel of his skin against her hands as she pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and he threw it on the floor.

“Much better,” she told him as she raised her arms over her head. He reached down to pull the sweater she had on off and let it fall to the ground next to their feet. She watched as he let his eyes travel down and heard the intake of breath as he saw the bruises on her skin. “You sure? I don’t want you to get hurt more because we’re impatient.”

“You could never hurt me,” she said as she pressed herself against him. “You make feel better.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she let her hands cup his cheeks as she grinned. “And a certain very reliable doctor told me that _if_ we were gentle, we could do something other than sleep. If you were interested.”

“I’m interested,” he promised. “I think I’m always going to want you.”

She surged forward to kiss him again, laughed against his mouth when his hands skimmed her sides until she shivered at the feel of his fingers at the clasp of her bra.

“For the record I think I’m always going to want you too,” she assured him as he undid the clasp, kissed her again as she shrugged out of it, and turned her to press his chest to her back so he could walk her towards the bed. “And in the near future I really do want you to test your leg out with me. But good call on it not being tonight. Jemma would kill us both and make sure we stayed that way.”

“Well I am a fan of us being alive so we can keep doing things like this,” he murmured against her ear as they reached their destination.

“Will you kiss my bruises better?”

She shivered when he brushed his lips against her neck.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

“I should move.”

“No, you shouldn’t. I like you right where you are.”

She laughed and picked her head up from where it had been resting on his chest to slant her lips over his.

“I doubt you want me lying on top of you for the rest of the night.”

“I don’t? Seems like a pretty great place for you to be,” he said as he ran his fingers through her sweaty hair and kissed her again.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And yet you’re not moving.”

“Smug.”

He just grinned and she kissed him again.

“You look pretty smug yourself,” he commented when she pulled away and she couldn’t help but smile. She was feeling rather smug and content. They were both alive, she was enjoying the feel of his body under hers, and she hadn’t made anything start shaking while they were in the middle of having sex. She thought she could count that as a major win for the evening. “Still feeling ok?"

“I’m great,” she promised. “You are incredibly effective medicine. Tomorrow will probably be a whole different story though.”

“And that would be why Simmons restricted you to light duty.”

“I know,” she grumbled a she laid her head back down over his heartbeat and enjoyed the way his fingers traced patterns on her bare back. “And as much as I don’t like it, I’ll listen. Digital work only.”

“I’m glad. You deserve a chance to heal.”

She pressed her lips to his chest. She couldn’t remember the last time she really had a chance to properly heal after her various fights. The last time might have been after she’d been _shot_. It might be nice to take some actual time to let her body recover for once. And it wasn’t like she would be bored. She had work to do and someone to keep her company while she did it.

“I really do need to move,” she told him as she sat up and laughed at his pout. “Want to put your super stealthy skills to use?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I need to clean-up. I’m thinking a shower might be nice. Want to join me?”

“Isn’t it a communal shower room like on the Zephyr?”

“It is but I think it’s late enough and everyone was tired enough that we’d be the only ones in there,” she told him. “But there’s always a chance that we could run into someone out and about."

“I’ve never showered with someone before,” he mused. “Would have been tricky with the old prosthetic, it wasn’t really waterproof.”

“And I’d never risk it on the Zephyr,” Daisy added. “Smaller, easier to run into people. Here at least there’s a little space but I’d understand if you want to shower by yourself.”

“Or I could come help you wash your back.”

“Or you could do that,” she grinned as she leaned over and kissed his throat before she rolled off of him to the end of the bed. “Get dressed and follow me.”

-

She felt like she’d managed to pull off some great big heist as she and Daniel snuck back into their bunk.

“I cannot believe we got there and back without running into anyone,” he told her as he hung their towels up and put her toiletries back on the dresser.

“Neither can I! I was ready to duck and hide,” Daisy laughed as she grabbed his blue shirt from the floor and took her tank top off in favor of slipping it on her body instead. The risk of getting caught had been worth it. She could get used to sharing showers with him. She could also get used to the look in his eyes as he watched her finish putting his shirt on. “I did promise to let you know what I looked like in it.”

“You did and I did promise it was yours if we made it out of everything. I knew it would look better on you than it does on me.”

“I don’t know about that, it looks pretty great on you,” she grinned as she laid down to pull the shorts. she’d thrown on to walk back to the bunk off and and tossed them on the floor. “You’ll get it back so I can see you in it again.”

He stripped out of his undershirt and she enjoyed the sight of him in just his sweatpants as he gathered the clothes she’d discarded and laid them on the lone chair she had in the room before he turned the lights off and crawled into bed behind her.

“You smell like flowers," she commented as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. 

“Consequence of alien robots destroying the base the soap you were using was in,” he said. “Or should I have gotten Mack up?”

“God no. That would have ruined my shower plans,” she laughed. “I don’t mind sharing my things until we can get you some. I didn’t exactly hear you complaining when I was the one using it on your body.” 

“I can promise that you will _never_ hear me complain about that,” he promised. “Just about the fact that it’ll probably be awhile before we get to repeat the experience.”

“Oh, I don’t know, depending on where we end up, there are bedrooms that have bathrooms attached to them.”

“We?”

“Well I was hoping your plans involved wanting to stay with me.”

“They absolutely do,” he promised her with a kiss to the back of her neck. “I followed you across timelines Daisy Johnson. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell you don’t want this anymore.”

“Then plan on being here for a very long time.”

“Does this mean you have some thoughts on where you want to end up next?”

“Yes and no,” she sighed as she found his hand and threaded their fingers together. “I _know_ that Enoch’s prediction is going to happen. Hell, if we count Deke it’s already started. Fitz and Simmons are going to be next. And after everything I can’t blame them. They deserve to raise their daughter without being under constant threat.”

“They do,” he conceded. “But that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to miss them when they go.”

“I’ll probably be a mess on the day it happens.”

“And that’s ok,” he told her. “I’ll be here to help you pick the pieces up.”

“I want to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D.,” she said. “I’m not done being an Agent yet.”

“You say that like I don’t want to stay on,” Daniel commented. “I still believe in the mission and even though everything’s changed I think I still have something to offer.”

“But? I can tell there’s one coming.”

“ _But_ I’d like to take some time first. See how the world’s changed. I have _a lot_ to catch-up on if I’m going to be useful.”

“You’re useful to me,” she promised him as she brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of it. “And don’t sell yourself short. You’ve already proven to be a quick study. Just think about what you’ll catch onto now that we’re not constantly going from crisis to crisis. And you’ve got me here to help teach you. If you want some company on your break.”

“You want to come along?”

“If you’ll have me,” she smiled when he pressed his lips to her shoulder. “I think it’d be nice to take the chance to breathe for a little while. I want to be an Agent but I want to recharge before I start again. I haven’t really had a chance to do that over the past few years.”

“And what do you want to do on our break?”

“Travel. Maybe find a place to live that’s not on base or a van. Spend time with just you. But I also need to think about Kora and spend time with her, get to know her, and help her get settled too.”

“She can come with us,” Daniel told her. “For as long as she wants. She probably has a few things to get caught up on.”

“She does. She’ll probably have it easier than you but she’ll still have a lot to learn. Are you sure you wouldn’t mind if she came along?”

“Of course not, she’s your family,” Daniel responded. Daisy turned her head and kissed his cheek. “We can be people out of time together if she wants to be.”

“I hope she does,” Daisy said. “I think she will.”

“So, we might have something of a plan started?”

“We just might,” she told him through a yawn. “There’s some things we’ll need to handle here first; talk to Mack about our plans and I need to talk to Kora about what she wants to do but that can be a tomorrow discussion. Someone tired me out earlier and I have very important plans to color tomorrow in between making sure you all exist."

"You were a willing participant."

"I was and I wouldn't have it any other way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still forever grateful for that blue shirt.
> 
> As always thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Despite going to bed just hours ago she still opened her eyes early and Daisy knew herself well enough to know that going back to sleep wouldn’t be worth the fight. She was also incredibly aware of how _stiff_ she felt from the fight the day before as she shifted to try and alleviate some of the pressure from her body and immediately regretted it when she felt Daniel move behind her.

“Ok?”

She hated to leave the warm circle of his arms but she also knew she needed to move some more or she was going to _hate_ the rest of this day. She rolled away from him and pushed herself to sit up and stretched with a groan. 

“I might be just a little stiff,” she winced as she rolled her shoulders. “I should have expected it. Light duty is sounding more and more appealing the more I’m awake though.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

She thought about telling him to go back to sleep because he deserved to get some but she also found that she didn’t want to be alone right now either. 

“Want to go for a walk?”

“A walk?”

“Topside. Sun should be rising soon and I could use some fresh air.”

“Can there also be coffee?”

“Absolutely. Let's put some better clothes on and we can go.”

-

The sun had just started to peek over the horizon when she led Daniel to the green space just outside of the base and over to the rocks. They walked around in silence, occasionally taking sips of coffee from the thermos he’d made for them to share until they found a set of mostly flat rocks to climb on top of and sit down.

“Ok?” she asked as she put the thermos beside her and watched him rub the spot where his prosthetic connected to the rest of his leg as he settled next to her.

“Still amazed I can do things like climb and not need help from a cane,” he told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist so she could lean into his side. “A lot of things I never thought I’d do again. It’s amazing.”

“Have I been replaced as your favorite? Because I would understand.”

“No, walking pain free is wonderful but I’d still pick you.”

“I’m in love with such a dork,” she laughed even as she felt her stomach flutter at the words. She didn’t know if she’d ever get used to having him just admit to things like that.

“You are,” he conceded. “But the dork loves you back. You feeling ok?”

“Still stiff, but the walk helped and the chill in the air is nice,” she told him. “Thanks for coming out with me.”

“I’m glad I did,” he said with a nod at the sun coming over the water. “Didn’t really get the chance to do things like this when I was Chief. Too busy doing paperwork.”

“Paperwork is the _worst_ ,” Daisy commented. “Can’t say I’ll miss doing it for however long we take. Speaking of, before we go anywhere, do you still want to be Daniel Sousa?”

“That is my name."

“I know that but new time, new life, you could be someone else if you wanted. I’m just as good with digital work as I am at being a field agent so it wouldn't be a problem.”

“I’ve seen you at work on that computer of yours and don’t doubt that you could,” he said as he brushed his lips against the top of her head. “Will it be too complicated for you if I say I want to still be me? Seeing as I'm supposed to be dead and all.”

“You’re not the first person to come back from the dead,” she said. “We have a whole resurrection protocol. I just wanted to check before I started working on it.”

“I want to keep my name,” he told her. “I wouldn’t change anything that’s happened but I’d like to keep something from before I came here.”

“Then Daniel Sousa you’ll continue to be,” she said as she turned and smiled at him. “I’ll make sure you exist by the end of the day and then we’ll really start planning some stuff.”

“I really like it when we talk about making plans."

“Then I think you’re going to _really like_ this,” she told him. “How about dinner next Friday?”

“I don’t exactly have any money to take you out," he replied with a frown.

“I have money,” she said. “And it’s not uncommon for a woman to pay for dates these days.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I can accept that. Or I will, you might have to remind me a few times. But I don’t want you to have to pay for everything we do. I should be contributing too.”

“And you will,” she promised. She should have guessed that would be one of his biggest worries now that the crisis of the moment was averted, not because he thought he needed to take care of her, but because he wanted to be able to take care of himself. “Resurrection protocol. It’ll be easier to explain when I start doing it. And I bet you anything Mack started planning stuff last night too.”

“I trust you,” he assured her.

“Then let me take you out next Friday.”

“Seven work for you?”

“Wear something sexy and I might just let your hands wander at the end of the night.”

“I’m going to need my blue shirt back then since you seem to like that one so much.”

She laughed and pressed her lips to his in response. She pulled away when she felt the ground vibrate around them and turned to find Kora standing there looking like she had been trying to back away from the scene in front of her.

“Hard to escape when I can feel what's happening.”

“Right,” Kora sighed as she looked at them. “I would like it known that I was trying to give you two your moment.”

“Noted,” Daisy responded. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep anymore, before everything happened, I used to go on early morning walks at Afterlife. Agent May said it shouldn’t be a problem here either.”

“It’s not,” Daisy assured her.

“Why don’t you come up here and take my spot while I go figure out breakfast for all of us?”

Daisy glanced up at him but he just pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Spend some time with her,” he murmured in her ear before he stood and hopped back down to the ground.

“Are you sure? You could stay.”

“I’m sure, I’m hungry and _someone_ keeps drinking all of my coffee.”

“Then you should have made two,” Daisy called back as Kora laughed at the two of them and graciously let Daniel give her a boost before she took the seat he’d vacated next to her. “Find me some Pop Tarts.”

“Or something that’s not a sugar bomb?”

“What’s wrong with Pop Tarts?” Kora asked and Daisy laughed at the look on Daniel’s face.

“Of course, you both like them,” he muttered. “Fine I will see what I can do.”

“Love you!”

“Love you too even though I will never understand your choice in breakfast foods.”

“We’ll convert him,” Daisy whispered to Kora as she watched Daniel walk away. “He just doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“Right guess they were after his time,” Kora mused. “I really didn’t mean to interrupt your morning with him.”

“And I really don’t mind. I’ve been lucky to have a couple with him already. I’d like to have some with you too. He and I can talk about going on our first date later."

“First date? But you seem so settled.”

“Didn’t really have much of a chance to focus on a date when we had to worry about beating the Chronicoms,” Daisy shrugged before she smiled. “But we are settled. Just did things a little backwards.”

“You love him don't you?" Kora asked. "I can see how happy he makes you."

“I do. I wasn’t expecting him at all but I do.”

“Sybil was so off about things," Kora laughed. "He was very nice to me last night. It’ll be nice to get to know him outside of what she showed me."

“He’s a good man. I want you to get to know him too,” Daisy said. “And speaking of getting to know each other I did have something I wanted to talk to you about. Daniel and I were talking last night about what might be next for us.”

“Are you leaving?"

“Yes and no,” Daisy told her. “We want to stick with SHIELD. We believe in it and the work it does but we’re going to take some time after we settle things here. Breathe for a bit. We’d like to ask you to come with us.”

“What?”

“Come with us,” Daisy repeated with a smile. “We can travel, get you both educated in the ways of the twenty-first century. Get to know each other.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude on your time with him.”

“I want you to come and so does he,” Daisy assured her. “It’ll be fun. I’m sure you have a list of places you’d like to see.”

“I do, I wanted to go out into the world before but then I got my powers and they were so volatile,” Kora shrugged. “They might still be? I'm not sure anymore to be honest.”

“Mine have their moments too,” Daisy said. “And we’re not leaving right away. I still need to heal up a bit more. We have to settle things from this mission. And I’ll make sure we fit in some time for training before we go. Think about it. Either way I’ll make sure your settled first. And even if you don't want to come we'll still keep in touch. There are so many ways these days.”

"I can't wait to learn about them, but I think I’d like to come,” Kora said after a minute. 

“Good,” Daisy smiled. "Then my next question is do you want to be you or someone else in this timeline?"

"What?"

"I'm going to make sure you exist here so you can have a life outside of this," she gestured back towards The Lighthouse. "We have a protocol for bringing people back from the dead which I'm going to use for Daniel. I can do the same for you or I can make you someone completely new."

"It's tempting after everything I've done but mom wouldn't want that," Kora said. "I want to keep being me too. Honor what she did give me."

"Ok then," Daisy nodded. "I might need some input from you. Daniel will be pretty straightforward since we have all of his information already on file. I'm not sure if we'll find records for you but I'll do my best and I am very good at this part."

"I'd be happy to help you," Kora told her. "Thank you for giving me the choice."

"Always," Daisy assured her. "Now want to go try and convert Daniel to the ways of the Pop Tart?”

“Sure, should be funny. We can talk about what you’re going to wear on your _date_ on the way. Or do we need to go shopping?”

“I think I should see what I have here first,” Daisy told her. “But we should go shopping at some point. You and he deserve to have some things of your own. I just need to be a little less bruised.”

“Agent May found me some things from on board the Zephyr,” Kora responded as Daisy grabbed her thermos of coffee, stood, and held her spare hand out to help her up. “They’ll work just fine until you’re a little more healed. Even then I don’t need much.”

“You can come raid my closet too,” Daisy offered as they jumped down and started to head inside. “We can kick Daniel out for a little bit. Listen to some music while we do it. I’ll show you google so you can help me figure out what to do on our date.”

“I can help with that, after you show me what the heck a google is. Also we don't have to share a room while we travel do we? Because I saw the way you two were looking at each other."

“God no. They make adjoining rooms for a reason. Only if it’s absolutely necessary." 

"Thank god."

“We have a lot of ground to cover,” Daisy laughed and took another sip of her coffee. “But it’s going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

She walked into the kitchen and grinned at the sight of Daniel leaning against the counter talking with Jemma and Mack as they both respectively made food and coffee while Alya say in front of them engrossed with her crayons and paper. She looked up at the sound of their footsteps, saw her, lit up, and then slid out of the chair she’d been in to rush over.

“Aunt Daisy!”

“Hey munchkin,” Daisy said as she crouched down to accept a hug. “Mack I thought you didn’t want to see anybody’s faces before eight.”

“I didn’t unless, of course, your name is YoYo,” Mack told her. “But people want answers about what happened. Think I’ll be in meetings for most of the morning.”

“Ew,” Daisy wrinkled her nose and Alya giggled as she stood up from their hug and took her hand to lead her over to the counter she’d been sitting at. “Speaking of where is YoYo?"

“She took Flint to do some early morning training, May went with them,” Mack responded as he took the cup of coffee that had finished brewing and took a sip. “I sent you an email already with details for Flint. When you can of course.”

“It’s on my list for today,” Daisy promised.

"The only thing on your list," Jemma told them. "I said light duty and I meant it."

“And she has been put on it," Mack told her before he looked at Daisy. "Find me later so we can talk.”

"Yes sir." 

“I’ll see you all in a few hours. Keep them in line Alya.”

“Got it Uncle Mack,” Alya grinned as Mack gave her a salute and headed out.

“What’s got you up so early munchkin?” Daisy asked as she helped Alya back into her seat.

“Gravity,” Alya told her seriously.

“Gravity?”

“She’s not used to Earth’s gravitational pull yet,” Jemma supplied as Daisy took the seat next to Alya and Kora took the one right next to her. “Not surprising given that she wasn’t born on this planet. Her schedule will be off for a bit while her body adjusts." 

“Mama said I need to take _naps_ ,” Alya told her. She looked so disgusted at the idea that Daisy had to cover her mouth to hide the smile before she glanced up at Daniel to find he was hiding his in a mug of coffee.

“You’ve always had to take naps my love,” Jemma pointed out as she slid a bowl of what looked like oatmeal in front of her. “Breakfast. Did you two want some?”

“We were promised Pop Tarts,” Kora told her with a pointed look at Daniel who rolled his eyes.

“I said I would see what I could do,” he corrected but Kora shrugged.

“And I may be new here but I think we all know that if Daisy asked for it you probably got it.”

“I do not-”

“You do,” Jemma told him and he sighed as the toaster went off.

“Mama showed him how,” Alya told Daisy as Daniel put the two squares on a plate and handed it to her.

“And she did a very good job, this is peek toasting,” she responded as she set the plate down between her and Kora to split. “You want to try some Danny Boy?”

“Pass. I ate toast like a normal person.”

“We’ll get you try them on our trip,” Kora told him as she took one, broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth. Daniel looked pleased at the mention of their trip but chose not to comment on their choice of breakfast.

“Where’s Fitz?” Daisy said as she ate her breakfast.

“He and Coulson went to deal with the drive,” Jemma told her. “We figured it was best not to have little hands around it while they worked.”

“Speaking of little hands,” Daisy said with a nod at Alya. “I’m going to need some stuff to create some digital trails.”

“Like Mack, I also sent it to you last night before I went to sleep,” Jemma responded.

“I think I have everything I need to get started then.”

“Anything I can help you with mine?” Daniel asked. 

“I don't think so, in theory, you should be the easiest one of the bunch since we have everything on you already.”

“And we can work together on mine?” Kora offered and Daisy nodded.

“But before you begin that, I’d like to take Kora for a complete physical,” Jemma told them, Kora glanced at her surprised. “You used a lot of energy yesterday and I want to make sure everything’s ok after what you went through with Malick.”

“Do you have powers Kora?” Alya asked.

“I do.”

“Are they like Aunt Daisy’s?”

“Not quite,” Kora responded before she shared a smile with Daisy and let her eyes light up. Alya dropped her spoon into her oatmeal and clapped.

“She helped us beat the bad guys I told you about yesterday,” Daisy told her before she held her hand out and made the spoon and bowl shake. Alya looked back and forth between the bowl and her with wide eyes as she giggled. “Kora, will you let Jemma check you out?”

“Sure, do we need to wait for Fitz to come back to watch Alya?”

“I think I can leave Alya in the capable hands of her Aunt and Uncle for a little bit?” Jemma told her as Daisy eagerly nodded. “Alya would that be alright with you?”

“Yes mama, we can color,” Alya told them.

“After I’m finished with Kora, I’ll expect to see you Agent Sousa,” Jemma told him pointedly and Daisy frowned at him.

“Is everything ok? You seemed fine yesterday and this morning.”

“I am,” he assured her. “But I’ve been told that there are some things I’m missing.”

“Vaccinations,” Jemma supplied. “We were discussing it before you came in. There’ve been several advancements since the fifties. I want to give him a full physical and get him up to date on those shots before he’s out in the world.”

“Ah,” Daisy winced. “Sorry. Shots are necessary but never fun.”

“I figured, but small price to pay,” he shrugged. “I’ll be waiting here for you Simmons.”

“And then you Daisy Johnson will be getting a follow-up,” Jemma told her. “I want to make sure everything’s healing as it should.”

“Listen to mama.”

“I promise I will.”

“Alya, Aunt Daisy knows where to find me if you need me. I’ll come check on you soon. Listen to your Aunt and Uncle.”

“Ok mama,” Alya told her as she put her spoon in her now empty bowl. Daniel reached over to grab both and put them in the sink so she could pull her paper and crayons back over. “Come sit Uncle Sousa.”

“Kora?”

“Go on,” Daisy said as Daniel sat down on Alya’s other side and took the paper she offered him. “I’ll be here when she’s done.”

“You’re going to have more fun than I am,” Kora grumbled as she stood. 

“We really really are,” Daisy told her. “Go, sooner you do the sooner you can come have fun with us.”

-

“Is Uncle Sousa ok?”

Daisy glanced up from her laptop and the little girl currently watching her work as Daniel entered the room looking just a little paler than he had when Jemma had whisked him off after she had released Kora with a clean bill of health and orders to rest her powers.

Kora had colored with them for a little while before she’d come with Daisy and Alya on an adventure to get her laptop from her bunk and then set up shop in the common room where Alya had shown Kora how modern televisions worked and they’d put on Finding Nemo. Kora was enthralled and Alya was alternating between watching her and the movie.

“He’ll be ok munchkin,” Daisy assured. “He just got some shots.”

“So many shots,” Daniel groaned as he sat down on the couch beside Kora. “But Simmons says I’m healthy and allowed out in society now.”

“Well that makes next Friday much easier.”

“What’s next Friday?” Alya asked her and Daisy grinned.

“Uncle Sousa and I are going out.”

“On a date?”

“Yes,” Daisy laughed at the look of distaste on Alya’s face. “You might feel differently one day about dates.”

“But not for several years yet,” Jemma added as she came into the room and levelled her with a look. “Please tell me you’re not teaching my child to hack something.” 

“I am teaching her basic life skills that every young woman should know,” Daisy said as she finished the few keystrokes she had been working on, saved her work, and closed her laptop. “Almost done with Alya’s file. I’ll wait until I finish with everyone else's and then send everything to Mack for processing in one final package.”

“Thank you,” Jemma said. “Let’s get your follow-up done.”

“Mama can I stay here?”

“If Uncle Sousa and Kora don’t mind,” Jemma said and Daniel shook his head.

“She can stay,” he said. “We know where you are now if we need you. I wouldn’t mind…what is this exactly?”

“Finding Nemo!” Alya told him.

“It’s an animated Disney movie,” Jemma offered.

“This is a movie?” Daniel asked wide-eyed and Daisy nodded at him as Alya scrambled out of her lap.

“It’s amazing,” Kora told him. “And I wouldn’t mind if she stayed either Agent Simmons.”

“Alright,” Jemma responded and Alya clapped before she climbed onto the couch to sit between Daniel and Kora.

“Kora you remember what we showed you about the tv?” Daisy asked.

“I do. And I have a good helper here too.”

“You can explain things to Uncle Sousa and Kora. Their Disney knowledge is lacking,” Daisy told Alya she stood, stretched, and walked over to Jemma. “Think you can help educate him?”

Alya giggled and nodded before she turned to focus on the movie.

“We’ll be back soon,” Jemma promised. “She can have a snack if she wants but nothing too sugary and if she happens to fall asleep let her be.”

“Got it,” Daniel nodded. “Go on we’ll be fine.”

-

Daisy slid her shoes back on and leaned against the exam table as she watched Jemma frown at the tablet in front of her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing you’re healing exactly as you should,” Jemma responded. “I’m happy with how you’re progressing. I do want to keep you on light duty for the next week or so while your body repairs itself.”

“I can handle a week,” she said as Jemma walked over and leaned against the table next to her. “Now what’s really wrong.”

Jemma sighed and let her fingers fly across the tablet for a few seconds before she held it out to Daisy. She took the offered device and glanced down to find herself staring at a picture of a cottage.

“Apparently distributing the pieces of the device wasn’t the only thing Enoch was doing,” Jemma told her quietly. “It’s apparently been ours for _years_. Enoch took it upon himself to make sure we had something. He made sure it was well maintained.”

“Oh Jemma,” Daisy said as she flipped through the pictures. “A cottage in Scotland.”

“A cottage in Scotland,” she repeated. “It has a lovely garden and it’s close enough to Fitz’s mum and my parents are a short train ride away. And there’s three bedrooms so you have a place to stay when you come and visit.”

“It’s perfect, Alya is going to love it,” Daisy told her as she blinked back tears and looked up to find her friend doing the same. “When will you go?”

“I think a week or so,” she said. “We have a few loose ends to tie up. Our final reports, retirement paperwork, we owe Piper a reward for guarding Alya like she did, and Fitz promised Deke he would make sure his employees would be alright.”

Daisy put the tablet on the table behind them and immediately reached over to pull her friend into her arms.

“I’m going to miss you so much but I am so happy for you Jemma Simmons.”

“We’ll text all the time and face time and you and Sousa _will_ come visit,” Jemma said as they pulled away from each other and wiped at their eyes.

“We will,” Daisy promised. “We’ll let you get settled and figure it out. We’ll make time.”

“Kora did mention a trip earlier?”

“We still need to talk to Mack and figure out exact specifics but Daniel and I want to breathe for a little bit before we jump into being agents again. We’re going to travel for a little while. Kora’s going to come too.”

“You deserve the chance to get to know them outside of this. To breathe,” Jemma told her. “I’m glad you’re going to take it. Especially because it means you’ll come see us sooner rather than later.”

“You bet your ass we will. Tell Fitz to paint my room purple.”

“Two purple rooms coming right up,” Jemma said. “Alya’s favorite superhero is Quake. And Quake has purple hair therefore her favorite color is purple.”

“Guess I need to put the purple back,” Daisy said. “Think Daniel would be into it? Too shocking for his fifties sensibilities?”

“He lives with you and I know you don’t spend all of that time fully clothed,” Jemma pointed out. “I think his fifties sensibilities will be just fine. Not to mention the fact that he loves you.”

“He does,” Daisy grinned. “And I love him.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Jemma told her.

“Same. But we’ve weathered worse than being separated by an ocean.”

“Quite right,” Jemma nodded. “We can manage this.”

“Now let’s go see how far your child has gotten in educating her students on the ways of Disney movies.”

“I need to find Piper,” Jemma told her. “See about her reward. Though she mentioned sleeping in as long as humanly possible last night so it might be awhile.”

“So, let’s go get some more coffee, and watch Finding Dory while we wait. Alya can watch me code some more.”

“She did seem quite taken earlier.”

“Because she's a future hacker,” Daisy told her proudly as she threaded her arm through Jemma’s. “Ethical only of course.”

“Of course,” Jemma rolled her eyes but allowed Daisy to pull her out of the room and back towards the common room. If she only had a week left with them then she was determined to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay all! I thought I had the ending to this written and then I ended up scrapping and rewriting things to add more details. Still not sure about how many more chapters we have left to go but we are definitely in the home stretch!

“Go to bed.”

“Hmm?”

She smiled at Daniel as he blinked and picked his head up from where he’d been resting it on the back of the couch. They’d spent the majority of their day in the common room with Kora as various members of the team flitted in and out throughout the day and then watching Alya as Fitz and Simmons got to work on the reward Piper had requested.

Daisy had to admit she hadn’t been expecting her to ask for _that_ but when she really thought about it, she couldn’t believe she’d thought Piper would want anything else. She and Davis were family and losing him had hit her hard. She had been ecstatic when Fitz and Simmons had told her that bringing him back like they had Coulson was possible. If all went according to plan, LMD Davis would be functioning by tomorrow night.

“Go to bed,” she repeated as she nodded at the almost empty room. The only person left, aside from them was Coulson, but he’d gone to take the popcorn bowls they’d been using during Frozen to the kitchen while she finished with her work. She had completed Alya and Flint’s files this afternoon and Kora had been incredibly helpful with hers while they’d eaten dinner on the couch while Daniel had watched exactly what she meant by a resurrection protocol. The only thing left for her to do was his file.

“How long was I out?”

“Last thirty minutes of the movie, Alya said she’d tell you what you missed tomorrow,” Daisy assured him and he chuckled.

“Hope she wasn’t too upset I fell asleep.”

“No, Jemma explained that we’ve all had a long couple of weeks,” Daisy assured her. “And your body is probably just catching up from the constant adrenaline rush in addition to the numerous shots you got earlier. Which is why you should go to bed.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going to sit here for a little bit longer,” she nodded towards her laptop. “I just have your resurrection to finish and then everyone’s done. Well except Davis, but we’ll have to see exactly what he wants to do when he’s back. I’ll come to bed after I finish.”

“You sure? I can wait.”

“You’re exhausted and as nice as this couch is, our bed is much better. I’ll finish this, make sure Mack has everything he needs, and then join you. Two hours tops,” she promised. “You’ll be the easiest of the bunch. I have everything I need.”

“Ok,” he conceded before he leaned over to kiss her before he stood and stretched. “Two hours.”

“I’ll make sure she stops to rest Agent Sousa.”

She turned and smiled at Coulson as he held up a mug towards her.

“See? I’ll be fine,” Daisy reached for Daniel’s hand and squeezed before she let go and pointed towards the door. “Go before you fall asleep where you’re standing.”

“See you in two hours,” he said before he made his way out of the room. “Goodnight Agent Coulson.”

“Goodnight,” he nodded as he passed Daniel and handed her the mug.

“Thanks AC,” she said as she took a sip of tea.

“Of course,” he responded as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch and nodded towards the door. “That seems to be going well.”

“It is,” she smiled as she took another sip and then put her mug on the coffee table. “I didn’t expect it.”

“I don’t think anyone ever does. But he’s a good man and he seems to love you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Daisy told him and he looked at her in surprise. “It feels right.”

“Then hold onto it with everything you can.”

“I promise I will.”

“And things with Kora looked like they were progressing?”

“They are. We’re getting to know each other but I think it’s going to be good. I'm finding that I've got room for another sister.”

Daisy bit her lip, put her laptop on the coffee table next to her mug and turned to find him looking at her with a bit of relief on his face. She should have known that out of everyone, Coulson would be the most worried about her when it came to the next steps for the team and their lives in general. When they started this journey, the team had been all she had. It was going to hurt like hell to say goodbye but Daisy knew she would survive it. The team would always be part of her and she wouldn't be going at this new chapter alone. She had Daniel and she had Kora and she needed to let Coulson see that she would be ok.

“Did I tell you I’m actually going to use some of my leave?”

“No, you didn’t. I don’t think I recall you ever using any of it.”

“Right?” Daisy laughed. “But Daniel and Kora deserve to be able to to get used to this time period and I’d like to spend time with them. Daniel and I are firmly in the still want to be agents camp but we want to travel for a bit. Kora’s going to come with us.”

“That sounds like a fine plan,” Coulson told her. “Any place in particular you’re thinking of going?”

“Well Kora seems to love Disney so maybe we’ll start with a drive down to Florida,” Daisy said because her sister really had loved every one of the newer Disney movies they’d watched today. The way her eyes had lit up when Daisy had mentioned that there were still amusement parks dedicated to it was enough to convince her that they should at least talk about going. “We’ll come up with a loose plan. See how we feel about things. Need to talk to Mack about how long he can spare us.”

“I think you’ll find Mack will be willing to give you whatever time you want,” Coulson told her. “I’m glad you’ll have them with you.”

“Me too,” she nodded. “What about you AC? Any thoughts on your plans?”

“I’ll help Mack with whatever he needs here and then I think that I might take some time as well,” he said. “Figure out what this existence means for me.”

“Whatever you decide I’ll support,” she told him because she hadn’t given him the choice last time and she needed to now. If he decided he didn’t want to keep going then she would let him rest.

“I’m not going anywhere yet,” he assured her. “And I would tell everyone if I decided otherwise.”

“Good I’m glad,” she said before she reached for her laptop. “Now want to see if your new techie brain can help me speed this resurrection process up?”

“We can certainly try,” Coulson told her. “Let’s bring Agent Sousa into the twenty-first century.”

-

She knocked on the door to Mack’s office and smiled when he picked his head up from his laptop.

“Bad time?” she asked but he shook his head and closed the screen. She took the invitation for what it was and stepped inside and took a seat on the other side of his desk.

“I’m glad you came, you’re saving me from paperwork,” he told her as he sat back and sighed.

“Should I apologize for what I sent you twenty minutes ago then?”

“No, that was paperwork I was happy to take care of,” he laughed. “They’ll all be official in the morning.”

“Then can I say congratulations?” Daisy asked. “Seeing as you and YoYo have all but adopted a teenager.”

Mack’s laugh changed to a smile and Daisy felt hers grow in return. Flint deserved people to look out for him after everything and Mack and YoYo had been close with him ever since their first meeting. Making them his emergency points of contact had been one of the highlights of her afternoon.

“He couldn’t ask for better people,” Daisy added softly.

“He’s a good kid,” Mack told her. “We were honored he asked to stick with us. I’ll have an agent bring all of their documents up by tomorrow afternoon as well as new phones for Flint, Kora, and Sousa and information for their new bank accounts. Sousa will get retroactive pay and Kora and Flint will have a monthly stipend to help them get started here.”

“Oh good, I knew you’d have something in mind,” Daisy said. “Daniel was worried about me having to pay for everything.”

“Speaking of, where is Sousa? Would have thought he’d come with you.”

“I made him go to bed,” she responded. “Jemma got him with _a lot_ of shots earlier and I think everything we’ve done over the past few days has finally caught up with him. But good news is he can go out in society now?”

“Well I’m glad for that. Maybe I’ll see if he wants to go shopping with Flint and I tomorrow. Get him some clothes and some personal items.”

“I think he’d like that,” Daisy smiled. She was glad that two of them had bonded, that he was forming connections outside of her with the people she loved most. “Please take a picture of him when he sees someone in skinny jeans for the first time.”

“Will do,” Mack laughed. “Maybe I’ll even convince him to buy a pair that he can wear while you two are on your leave.”

“Ah,” Daisy looked down at the floor and then back up to him. “So, you did see that request.”

“I did,” Mack responded. “And I’m going to approve it.”

“Even though it didn’t really have an end date on it?”

“You’ve more than earned however long you want to take Tremors,” he told her. “I promise that there’ll be a job for you _and_ Sousa when you decide you want to come back. And if you decide you don’t-”

“No, we want to,” Daisy interrupted before he could finish. “We believe in this place and what it stands for. We still have work we want to do here. But some time with him outside of all of this will be nice. And Kora’s going to come with us. We’re going to get to know each other.”

“I’m glad,” he said. “Just like I’ll be happy to have you back when you’re ready and not a moment before. Unless the world’s ending again, then I do reserve the right to call.”

“I’d be really mad if you didn’t,” Daisy laughed.

“Future not so scary then?”

“No, it’s not. But doesn’t mean I won’t miss this.”

“Well then it’s a good thing we have phones and email and text messages,” Mack told her and she nodded. “I know it won’t be the same but we won’t lose touch. And if the three of you can swing it in your travels, consider a stop in DC in about two months.”

“What’s happening in two months?”

“The grand opening of The Coulson Academy,” Mack told her proudly. “I’ve had some old friends working on it and now that I’m back we can put the finishing touches on it and get it ready to open to usher in a new crop of agents. Make this organization everything it should be.”

“So, you’re not retiring then?”

“No,” he chuckled. “I know I say it a lot but like you said, there’s still work I can do. Good work. I’d like to see it through.”

“And I can’t think of a better person to lead it,” Daisy told him. “Send me the date when you know for sure. Wherever we are, we’ll make time to come for it. And if those old friends are who I think they are I can’t wait to see them again.”

“They’ll be excited to see you too.”

“When will you go?” 

“About a week or so and I’ll head down to DC,” Mack answered. “I want to see Fitz, Simmons, and Alya off and please tell me they told you because if not I’m going to feel like an ass.”

“Simmons told me earlier,” Daisy assured him. “And I knew they were leaving the second I saw that perfect niece of ours. They’ve earned a quiet life.”

“They have,” Mack nodded. “You see pictures of the cottage?”

“It's adorable,” Daisy told him. “Daniel and I are going to visit at some point. Gotta keep my favorite Aunt status.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Daisy laughed.

“YoYo and Flint going with you?”

“They are,” Mack said. “But she’s going to drive them down so they can stop along the way, show Flint some sights while I figure out a place for us to stay while we’re there. When are you thinking of leaving?”

“Not sure yet, have to figure some logistical things out,” Daisy said. “I’ll let you know for sure when we all talk it out. Maybe two weeks?”

“That seems fair, I’ll definitely see about getting out with Sousa and Flint tomorrow then,” he told her. “Enjoy the chance to take a break like that while I still can. Going to be busy when I get down there.”

“But a good kind of busy?”

“I think it might be the best kind yet.”

-

The light came on just as she locked the door and she turned her head and grinned at the sight of Daniel in bed; hair a mess and sleep-filled eyes but with a tired smile on his face for her.

“Hey.”

“Hey, turn the light off and go back to sleep, I can use my phone,” she said as she kicked her shoes off next to his.

“It’s fine.”

She did not miss the way his eyes darkened as she made her way over to her dresser, set her laptop on top of it, and pulled her shirt over her head.

“You could have just said you wanted to see me naked,” she commented cheekily as she threw the shirt onto the chair, followed by her bra and jeans before she slid the shirt he’d left out for her on before she walked over to her nightstand to set her laptop up to charge along with her phone. “Though I think we’re both a little too tired to do more than look tonight.”

“You would be incredibly right,” he told her as she slid into bed, turned off the light, and curled up against his chest.

“But for the record I like it when you look. So please keep doing it.”

“I’d be happy to. I like the way you look in my clothes.”

“Well that’s a relief or this relationship would be super awkward.”

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

“Did you finish your work?”

“I did, you and the others will officially exist again by tomorrow afternoon,” she said. “And Mack is approving that leave request.”

“Yeah?”

“He said to take as long as we want, we’ll have jobs when we come back. And in addition to you existing you’re going to get a cell phone and a bank account. You get retroactive pay,” she said. “He can talk to you about it tomorrow. He mentioned taking you and Flint out to get some things.”

“That would be nice,” he told her. “I like Mack.”

“He likes you too,” Daisy said. “He did ask if we could be free to stop by DC in two months. He’s opening a brand-new academy for recruits and it should be ready by then. And if I’m right about it, he’s brought some friends in from the cold to help. I’d like to see them.”

“Then we carve out some time. And what am I going to do with a cell phone?”

“Exist,” Daisy joked. “They’re a big deal these days. You saw mine in the seventies. It’s like a smaller version of the tablet you’ve been learning on but it can fit in your pocket with the ability to send text messages and take selfies.”

“Selfies?”

“We’ll ease you into it,” she promised. “Start with phone calls.”

“So other than phones and DC, any other thoughts on where we should go?”

“A few, but we should talk to Kora tomorrow, figure it out together,” she said. “But I know I don’t want to leave until after Fitz, Simmons, and Alya go.”

“Alya mentioned the cottage earlier, when you were with Simmons,” Daniel said. “When are they going?”

“A week,” Daisy told him. “I’m happy for them. It’s something they’ve talked about for years and the pictures I saw were adorable.”

“When are we going to visit then?”

“I told Jemma we’d figure it out after they get settled. But hopefully sooner rather than later.”

“I’ve never been to Scotland. Passed through England on my way to the war,” he said. “But we can talk to them tomorrow at breakfast.”

“Over Pop Tarts?”

“You’re not going to let that go until I try one are you?”

“Not a chance. And now I’ve got Kora on my side so you should just give in.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Then I really can’t wait to watch you try one in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mack and YoYo totally adopt Flint and you will never convince me otherwise.
> 
> As always thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

She woke to the sound of her phone vibrating against her nightstand and quickly reached out to grab and read the message on it even as she felt Daniel stir against her. 

_Training room in fifteen minutes for some stretches, already cleared it with Simmons._

“Just a text from May.”

“Text?” he mumbled.

“A message from May, she wants me to go stretch with her,” Daisy said as she wriggled out of his arms and sat up. “Go back to sleep.”

“Is that ok? Simmons-”

“Already cleared it,” Daisy told him. “May won’t let me push myself that hard when she knows I’m still healing. And I need to talk to her about my plans.”

“Ok,” he found her hand in the dark of the room and squeezed. “Have fun.”

“Be back soon,” she said as she slipped out of bed and used the flashlight on her phone to make her way over to the dresser to find some real clothes to wear before she stopped by the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

-

“Late.”

“By two minutes,” Daisy said as she entered the training room to find May sitting on the mat. “It’s harder to find clothes with just my phone’s flashlight. I was trying to be considerate. He’s tired.”

“And who’s fault is that?” May asked as Daisy kicked her shoes off and padded over to sit opposite her.

“Simmons and the numerous shots she doused him with yesterday and the past few days catching up with him,” she responded as she crossed her legs. 

"This time. But you forget I can feel how affectionate you two are,” May pointed out but shook her head when Daisy opened her mouth to apologize. “I don’t want you to apologize. I’m learning to control things and more importantly, I’m glad to know you’re happy.”

“I really am.”

“You love him.”

“I do. He loves me too,” Daisy smiled. “But I think you knew that before we did.”

“You had to figure it out for yourselves,” May smiled back. “But I’m glad you did. You’ll fight for it?”

“With everything I’ve got. Already did once.”

“And I’m glad you came back from that. You had me worried for a second.”

“Only a second?” Daisy joked but sobered at the look on May’s face. “I know, I was worried too. But Alya was worth it. She’s the best.”

“And it’s what you do for family.”

“It is,” Daisy said before she tentatively reached out towards May, who nodded at her as she gripped her hand. “I know what’s coming and I’m going to be sad but I also know I’ll be ok. I have Daniel and I have Kora. It doesn’t mean I won’t miss all of this but I will be ok.”

“I know you will be,” May said as she squeezed Daisy’s hand. “It doesn’t mean I won’t worry. But it helps to know you’ll have people by your side.”

“We’re going to go on a trip,” Daisy told her. “All three of us.”

“Coulson told me last night,” May said. “And I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

“What about you?”

“I’m done fighting,” May said. “But I don’t want to retire yet. I’d be bored.”

“That would be dangerous.”

“I’m choosing to ignore that comment,” May told her. “And instead tell you that I’m going to help Mack at the new Academy with the new recruits.”

Daisy smiled and squeezed May’s hand again.

“That sounds like a perfect move. Look at what you did for Fitz, Simmons, and I. You’re going to be such a good teacher. A hard ass but a good one. You’re going to be the one that everyone talks about.”

“You think?”

“I _know_ ,” Daisy said. “And it’ll be in the best way. The ‘I can’t believe she gave us this assignment but did you see her kick that dude’s ass’ kind of way. The newbies are lucky.”

“And we’ll be seeing you for the opening?”

“You can count on it,” Daisy promised. “Mack just needs to send me a date and we’ll be there.”

“Good,” May told her as she released her hand. “Now let’s get you started on some stretches to help you get back in top form. You can keep up with them on your travels. I’ll expect a sparring session when you come to DC.”

“You are so going to be that teacher,” Daisy joked even as she stood to follow May’s lead.

-

She paused on her way back to her bunk after her session with May when she saw Fitz sitting at one of the terminals in the control room typing away.

“Morning,” she called out.

“Morning,” he called back as he stopped working to turn his chair towards her.

“Thought May and I were the only ones awake,” Daisy said as she stepped into the room.

“Nah, had to check on Davis’ LMD progress and tell Piper to get some actual rest because he really won’t be ready to be ‘brought to life’ until tonight,” Fitz said. “Jemma earned the lie in this morning after getting up with Alya yesterday. She should sleep in a little longer today.”

“Should being the key word there?” Daisy asked and then laughed at Fitz’s nod.

“Kids,” he shrugged. “Wouldn’t change it for the world though.”

“She really is the best Fitz. I love her.”

“And she loves you,” Fitz said. “Even more now that she really knows you. I’m not going to be surprised if she asks me to make her a Quake suit for Halloween.”

“Well obviously I think you should,” Daisy said as she leaned against the wall. “She’ll be the most adorable mini-Quake ever and I will forever win any argument Mack makes saying he’s the favorite Uncle.”

“And I am not getting in the middle of that,” Fitz said with a roll of his eyes as he clicked another button on the keyboard.

“Do you need help with anything?” she said with a nod to the screen. “Digital work is about the only thing I’m cleared for right now.”

“No, just working on my final report,” he said before he looked at the floor. “Jemma said she told you?”

“She did,” Daisy nodded. “And she showed me pictures of your cottage. It’s adorable Fitz. I’m so happy for the both of you. For all three of you.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to miss you all like crazy but you’ve earned this."

“We’ll miss this,” Fitz said with a nod to the control room.

“I know, me too,” Daisy said. “But like I told Jemma we are going to talk all the time and Daniel and I are going to come visit as soon as you guys are ready for us.”

“Whenever you like Daisy Johnson, there’s a room with your name on it, or I guess both of your names? Jemma says you’ve been living together for weeks,” he told her with a raised eyebrow.

“And? We’ve had this discussion about things not going to plan.”

“And in addition to you coming to visit I will fully expect you to call us when you need to do anything to your suit or gauntlets. I designed those things and I won’t have anybody else mucking them up when you do your heroics. Alya needs her Aunt around and Jemma and I need our best friend.”

“You’ll be the first ones I call. But hopefully I don’t need them for the next few months. I’m going on a trip with Daniel and Kora. Get them acclimated to this century and get to know them.”

“And breathe yourself?”

“That too,” she replied. “Been a minute since I’ve done that.”

“Been several,” he said. “I’m glad for you Daisy.”

“And I’m glad for you Fitz. I’ll leave you to finish your report. Got a guy to see. Let me know if you need help with Davis later.”

“Will do,” he promised. “You are going to take your gauntlets travelling right?”

“Oh of course. It would be my luck that the world decides to end _again_ when I take my first vacation in years.”

“Right? But Mack promised to let us know. We would come back for that.”

“Same,” Daisy told him with another laugh. “Finish your report because I’m sure Jemma wouldn’t say no to some breakfast for all of you after.”

“Good suggestion,” he said as he turned back to his console. “Go see your guy Daisy but bring him by later so we can properly get to know each other.”

“Will do,” she promised as she turned, walked off the platform and out of the room to head back to her bunk.

-

“Morning.”

“Shhh. Keep the lights off,” she said as she locked the door, kicked her shoes off, and wriggled out of the leggings she’d put on before she made her way over to the bed in the dark. She sat on the edge first before she leaned over and found his lips with hers. She was completely unsurprised to find that he had brushed his teeth while she had been gone and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped when he proceeded to pull her down until she was practically lying on top of him. “Good morning to you too.” 

“How did your talk go?”

“Really well. We’re in a good place. She’s happy that we’re going to take some time.”

“What about Agent May?”

“She’s going to help Mack with the Academy. She’ll be great at it and we’ll get to see her when we go for the opening.”

“I’m glad, I know you were worried.”

“Not so much anymore. _A_ _nd_ she gave me some new stretches that I can use while my body’s healing. Didn’t realize how much I needed them.”

“Maybe you could show me sometime. Feel like I should probably be doing something to stay in shape.”

“I think you’ve earned a few days of rest. But I’d be happy to show you regardless. And then when I’m cleared for more than light duty we can spar.”

“I’d like that. It would be good to get used to really fighting on this new leg. But seeing as you’re not cleared yet, what do you want to do now?”

“Well _now_ it’s just after six in the morning so I was thinking we could just lay here and relax until at least eight. Unless you had other ideas?”

“I might."

“I’m listening,” she said before she started laughing again when he rolled them over and settled his hips between her thighs as his lips brushed against hers. “So far I’m liking where this is heading.”

“So, you’d be ok if we didn’t relax?” he asked as he leaned down to press his lips against her neck. She shivered when his teeth graze against her pulse point and tried to press herself even closer to his mouth.

“Did I say relax?” she breathed as he moved to the other side of her neck and then down until she felt his tongue at the edge of her tank top. “Relaxing is overrated.”

“Like sleep?”

“We can take a nap after,” she said and grinned when he laughed against her skin. “I want you to tell-no show me what your other ideas were.”

“If that’s what you want then I’m happy to oblige you Agent Johnson.”

“Please proceed Agent Sousa. Full permission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the home stretch of the overall series now!
> 
> The next few chapters will consist of a few time jumps.

_One Week Later_

“Now you and Agent Sousa are coming to visit us just after the Academy opens,” Jemma repeated as she hugged her tightly and Daisy nodded. The split that Enoch had talked about was finally happening; Fitz and Simmons were leaving with Alya. May was also leaving with them, taking one last flight job to get them to Scotland safely before she headed to DC to start setting up shop. The others had already said their goodbyes outside but Alya had insisted that her Aunt Daisy carry her to the quinjet.

Daisy was doing her absolute best to hold it together as she and Simmons pulled away from each other.

“And you’re going to call me when you get there right? I don’t care what time it is. I want to know you got there safe.”

“Well with Agent May at the controls I think we’ll make record time,” Jemma told her as May walked past them and smiled sadly.

“Sorry May,” Daisy said as she wiped at her eyes but May just shook her head and reached out to touch Daisy’s arm instead.

“I’ll see you in two months. I expect _at least_ a text when you get to your first destination and every destination thereafter.”

“Yes ma’am,” Daisy nodded and then accepted the hug May gave her.

“It’s going to be ok,” May murmured. “I know it doesn’t feel like it now but it will be.”

“I know,” Daisy told her. “Daniel’s down there. He’s got me.”

“He does,” May nodded as she gave her one last squeeze before she pulled away. “I’ll call you when I get to DC.”

“No matter the time.”

May nodded before she left to go complete her final checks before takeoff while Daisy knelt down to where Alya was strapped into her seat holding onto a stuffed monkey and a tablet Daisy had configured especially for her with all of her favorite movies and books. “Now you, are going to get _all_ of the pictures that we can send you. And Uncle Sousa is going to send you all of the post cards we can find.”

“Video calls?”

“Every Sunday,” Daisy promised. “And we’ll see you in two months.”

“That’s _forever_ ,” Alya complained.

“It’s going to go by so fast. You’ll get to your new house and see your grandparents and decorate your room and then boom Uncle Sousa and I will be there _and_ ,” she leaned in to whisper to Alya. “I have a mission for you.”

“A mission?” Alya whispered excitedly.

“Your job my mini-agent is to come up with a list of all of the Disney movies we didn’t get to watch with Uncle Sousa this week so we can figure out what we’re going to watch with him when we come to see you. Think you can handle it?”

“Full report next week,” Alya chirped and Daisy laughed and leaned up to hug her one more time. “Love you munchkin.”

“Love you too Aunt Daisy. Sunday,” Alya said as Daisy stood up.

“Sunday,” she repeated before she turned to Fitz and hugged him. “Going to miss you Fitz.”

“I’ll miss you too, but it won’t be so bad,” he promised. “And I think I’ll have something even better than a video call when you come to visit. Need to tinker a bit but I’ve got time to work through it now.”

“You do,” Daisy said. “No one deserves this more than the two of you. I’m so happy for you.”

“Likewise,” he said as he pulled away. “I like Sousa a lot. I’m glad you completely wrecked my predictions to save him.”

“As we’ve established that was Mack’s fault. But I’m glad he did too. It’s obviously working out for me.”

“I’ll distract this one a bit so you can have a proper goodbye,” he said with a nod to Jemma who was waiting to walk her to the ramp. “See you on Sunday.”

“You better,” Daisy said before she turned to Jemma. Daisy waited until they were out of sight before she hugged her again. “Miss you already.”

“Miss you more,” Jemma said. “Now you enjoy your time with Sousa and Kora. Remember, nothing too strenuous for another week or so. Your body is still healing.”

“I know,” Daisy told her. “The most exciting thing that’s going to happen is me going to get a car we can use on the trip.”

“And your _date_ tomorrow.”

“Oh, am I going on one? I wouldn’t know,” Daisy joked even as Jemma rolled her eyes as if she hadn’t kicked Daniel out of their room to help her figure out what to wear two days ago. “Yes, I will text you about my date. The next morning. And you’re going to get so many text messages while we’re on our trip. And you’ll send me pictures of the cottage?”

“You’re going to get sick of the amount that I send you.”

“Not possible.”

“And did I see Agent Sousa texting on his new phone the other day?”

“You did, he’s warming up to it,” Daisy told her. He and Kora had had a bit of a shock when Mack had presented them with the devices, despite her warnings, but both were learning. “He’s just texting Kora, Mack, and I for now until he gets more comfortable with it.”

“Have him add my number to his list,” Jemma told her and Daisy nodded as they pulled away from each other. “Now I will see you via video on Sunday.”

“You will,” Daisy promised.

“Mama come watch Frozen with me!”

“Go on,” Daisy said as Jemma leaned in for one more hug. “Safe flight.”

“Safe travels.”

-

Daisy made sure that the quinjet took off, that she heard May’s voice confirm they were in the clear before she exited the hangar bay and found Daniel waiting for her just outside the doors. He looked ridiculously good in one of his new button downs and a pair of jeans as he laughed at something he was reading on his phone.

“What’s so funny?”

“Kora complaining about Flint wanting tacos for dinner _again_ ,” he said as he put his phone away and opened his arms so she could walk into them and rest her head against his shoulder.

“So maybe texting isn’t the devil incarnate?”

“I never said that.”

“Your face did when I showed you how to do it.”

“My face does a lot of things,” he commented. “And I’m coming to the realization that it’s a good way for fast communication but I will always prefer a written letter to words on a screen.”

“I know, but I’m still proud of how quickly you’re picking it up. I told you that you would be a quick study.”

“You did,” he conceded. 

“Speaking of Kora where did she go? Where did everyone go?”

“Mack got pulled into a last-minute meeting so he put Flint in charge of getting food. YoYo and Kora went with him so they could both try and steer him away from his food of choice.”

“And Coulson?”

“Went with Piper and Davis to continue helping him adjust to being back. They said something about trying to figure out a plan for telling his kid,” he responded before he nodded towards the hangar doors. “How did it go?”

“It was ok,” she said. “I have a feeling that Alya is going to have a very long list of Disney movies for you to watch in two months. She was very excited about her mission.”

“I look forward to watching them with you and her,” he laughed. “And how are you doing?”

“Sad,” Daisy told him honestly as she picked her head up to meet his gaze. “But I’m also so happy for them. I’ll be ok. Just give me some time.”

“If you want to postpone our date I’d understand. We can just stay here if you want.”

“Oh no I actually _planned something_. Did research and everything. We’re going unless you don’t want to go?”

“No, I do. Even though I still have no idea what we’re doing.”

“Because it’s a _surprise_ ,” she laughed. She had actually planned this date with Kora, YoYo, and Jemma’s help but she hadn’t told him _anything_ about it other than he could dress casually. It was fun to have him guess and she couldn’t wait to see his face when she took him to an actual drive-in movie theater that one of the nearby towns had in the new mini-SUV she’d acquired for their upcoming road trip.

“I hope you remember this when I’m familiar enough with this time period to plan something for us,” he warned her. “Want to go raid the kitchen for the last of the ice cream and then go see about packing up some more? You know YoYo’s going to cave with the taco thing. Not that I blame her after everything Flint’s been through.”

“I know right? I’d let him eat tacos everyday too,” Daisy asked as she stepped out of his arms and let him take her hand. “Though I still don’t know how we still have so much to pack. We’ve only been here a week.”

“Well a week ago both Kora and I had about three things to our name."

“Ok fair, and I’m not complaining about that. I’m happy you have things. Especially those jeans,” she grinned. She’d been _very_ appreciative of his new wardrobe and all of the things Mack had made him purchase on their recent shopping trip.

“I still can’t believe what I spent on these jeans,” he grumbled and Daisy laughed again. The one thing that seemed to trip him up the most about the twenty-first century was how much things cost compared to things in his time. He’d spent over an hour complaining about it when he’d gotten back from his shopping trip until she’d climbed into his lap to distract him.

“We’re starting that again? You’re such a grandpa sometimes.”

“Grandpa? Really?”

“If the shoe fits,” she teased before she found herself being pressed against the wall in the hall. She watched, amused, as he checked both ends of the hall before he leaned in and slanted his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response, let her nails scratch against the base of his neck, and groaned into his mouth when he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth response.

“Am I a grandpa now?” he asked her smugly as he pulled away. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again because he knew she liked his confidence but that didn’t mean she had to tell him. She also appreciated the fact that he was trying to distract her from the weight of Fitzsimmons and May’s departure.

“No, right now you are being a very good distraction and I love you for it,” she promised. “Now let’s go take the ice cream before someone else does and go back to our bunk to _pack_.”

“Pack. Sure. That’s what we’re going to do.”

-

“Storage,” she said as he held up a shirt from the bottom of her dresser. The three of them had agreed to try and keep their road trip essentials to one big and one small bag each. Everything else was going into a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage unit until they settled somewhere. Daisy still wasn’t sure where that somewhere would be yet but Mack had assured her that there wasn’t a timeline on the unit. It and anything she put inside of it would be there when she was ready. “See? We’re packing.”

“I’m packing. You’re sitting there naked. Not that I’m complaining. I’m enjoying the view.”

“I’m not completely naked,” she countered as she gestured to the blanket she’d wrapped around her body when she’d come to sit on the floor to help direct him. “And you’re not much better.”

“I at least have pants on,” he commented as he put her shirt in a storage bin before he crawled over to her and kissed her until she heard a knock on the door.

“Daisy? Daniel? You in there?”

“We are,” Daisy sighed and pulled away from his lips to stare at the door. “Everything ok Kora?”

“Yeah just wanted to let you guys know we were back with food. You didn’t answer my texts.”

“Sorry we were packing, didn’t notice the phones going off,” Daisy called back.

“It’s fine, but food’s in the common room, we convinced Flint to let us get Pizza _and_ Tacos.”

“Told you,” Daniel mumbled against her lips and she laughed.

“We’ll be there in twenty,” Daisy called back.

“Twenty? Why-ew,” Kora responded. “I’m so glad we’re getting separate rooms.”

“So are we!”

“Packing my ass,” Kora grumbled and Daisy laughed again. “Fine, see you in twenty minutes. YoYo said she was going to get Mack so we could watch Star Wars.”

“Original Series?”

“Orig-wait there are sequels?”

“What’s a Star Wars?”

“It’s considered a classic and it’s expanded _a lot_ since the OG days,” Daisy responded. “Do _not_ spoil it for him Kora. We have to start with these.”

“I already promised YoYo I wouldn’t! Flint hasn’t seen them either! Get your asses dressed and come join us.”

“We’ll be there Kora. Save us some pizza. Don’t start without us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump as we edge closer and closer to the end!

_One Week Later_

Daisy stared at the back of the car and thought she had done a pretty good job of stuffing three bags, two cases of water, some snacks, pillows, and blankets into it. They even had some room to spare for anything they might acquire along the way. The only thing left to do was get one last night’s sleep on base and then leave early the next morning to try and beat some of the traffic as they headed towards Florida.

“Impressive.”

Daisy turned and grinned at YoYo as she entered the garage with her own bags in tow to pack her car for the journey she and Flint would be making down to DC in two days to join Mack, who had left the day before with Piper and a newly reinstated Davis to talk to his family and then head down to DC.

After YoYo and Flint left, Coulson would be the only one remaining at The Lighthouse until the Koenig’s arrived on Friday to officially take over the running of the base.

“Still haven’t convinced Flint to pack yet have you?”

“No, but I’ve already accepted that we’re going to be leaving late,” she responded with a roll of her eyes as she came to stand next to Daisy. “And that he’ll forget at least three things. Teenage boys are a lot of work.”

“But you wouldn’t change it for the world.”

YoYo smiled and once again Daisy found herself warmed by the futures her friends were setting themselves up for.

“No, I wouldn’t. It’ll be a fun trip. He’s already talking about the food he wants to try.”

“I’m glad he’s becoming more open to things other than tacos.”

“Me too,” YoYo laughed. “Hard to believe it's all changing. Has it sunk in for you yet?”

“Sort of. Started when Fitz and Simmons left. It’ll be real tomorrow morning. And I’ll be sad but ok. I’ll be in good company.”

“You will,” YoYo told her. “We both will. And it’s not like we’re dropping off the face of the Earth again.”

“Right, I fully expect text messages and emails and video calls from you three.”

“Likewise,” YoYo said. “I’ll still miss you.”

“Me too,” Daisy nudged her shoulder. “But we’ll see you in about six weeks for the opening. Which means we need to get cracking on planning that bar crawl we talked about. I’m expecting you to have a decent list of places we can go.”

“And I’ll expect you to have introduced Sousa to modern beer so he has some tolerance for it.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Take care of yourself Daisy.”

“You too Elena,” Daisy told her as she closed the door to the back and locked the car up. “Text me when you get to DC?”

“And you text us when you get to Florida.”

“I’m sure Daniel will text Mack seeing as they’re bffs now,” Daisy told her and YoYo laughed and nodded her head in agreement. “But I’ll be sure to text you too. Two months.”

“Six weeks,” YoYo corrected before she walked over to pack her own car.

-

“I think we are as ready as we can be,” she said as she pushed the door to their bunk open and toed her boots off and padded over to sit on the bed while Daniel finished sealing up her last box for storage. “Thanks for finishing this part.”

“Not a problem. When do they come to grab it?”

“Tomorrow after we leave. Coulson will supervise for everyone putting things in a unit or shipping it somewhere else.”

“Then I guess we are ready,” he said as he put a label on top, set it with the other stack of boxes in front of her dresser, and then pushed himself up to sit by her on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Weird. Strange to see this place so empty. But,” she reached out and grabbed his hand. “It’s a good thing. Everyone is making good moves and I’m happy for them. And I’m happy for me too. Even if we’re getting up at an ungodly hour of the morning to leave tomorrow.”

“Weren’t you getting up at five every day last week to stretch with May before she left?”

“Because May probably would have come in here to get me if I had ignored her texts. Would you have preferred that?”

She laughed at the look on his face because they had most certainly been taking advantage of their downtime in the evenings to spend time with each other without their clothing. Daisy kind of thought the five am wake-ups had been May’s revenge on her for whatever emotions she hadn’t been able to escape from.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” she commented as she vowed once again to never tell him that May most certainly did know what they’d been up to before she’d left.

“Cute?”

“Yes, cute.”

“Not handsome? Or distinguished?”

“Those to but right now definitely cute," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

“I’m getting cavities from just being in the same room as you two lovebirds.”

She pulled away from him with a roll of her eyes as she turned to look at her sister leaning against the doorway.

“You could knock.”

“The door was open,” she shrugged. “I came to see if you needed any help but clearly you got distracted. Why is it that I’m always the one walking in on you kissing?”

Daisy shrugged. It really was not her fault that Kora had the _worst_ timing when it came to finding them. She was just grateful that they’d avoided her seeing anything too forward for everyone’s sakes. She’d like to keep the relationship both she and Daniel were building with her sister in the positive direction it was headed versus traumatized for everyone involved.

“Just finished with the last box. We’re ready except a few odds and ends in the morning. Are you?”

“I see your avoidance of my question and I’ll allow it,” Kora said. “I’ve already resigned myself to your affection on the road.”

“Resigned she says,” Daisy told Daniel. “Do you remember when she said how adorable we were for our date last Friday?”

“You know I do. And she said she hoped we had a good time and everything.”

“Anyways,” Kora interrupted loudly before they could really get going because they both knew that Kora was only teasing. “I’m ready to go. Just have to set my alarm. Did you guys want to watch a movie?”

Daniel squeezed her hand and Daisy stood and pulled him with her.

“Yeah let’s go, did you want to pick tonight?”

“No, let Daniel, he hasn’t picked in a couple of days. Let’s watch something really old.”

“They’re considered classics now.”

“Another word for old.”

“Oh my god both of you,” Daisy laughed as she stopped to grab her laptop so she could find whatever movie Daniel thought about before she led them into the hall.

“What?”

“She started it.”

“Kora go find us some snacks and see if the others want to join us, Daniel and I will go set up in the common room. One movie though. I do need some sleep tonight if we’re leaving at the crack of dawn and I still need to come up with a driving playlist."

-

“It’s so early,” Kora yawned as she opened the door to the backseat of the car and climbed inside. 

“Says the woman who gets to go _back to sleep_ ,” Daisy muttered. The three of them planned to split the driving as evenly as they could but had agreed that Daisy should be the one to get them going and then stay as navigator while they got used to the GPS in the car talking to them.

“I could take first shift,” Daniel offered.

“I know and I appreciate it but I don’t mind driving first, besides I need coffee and you still don’t know how to work a drive thru,” she said. “You can take over in a couple of hours. I promise.”

“Ok,” he conceded before he nodded to the doorway. She turned to find Coulson approaching them with a small bag in hand. “Agent Coulson.”

“Agent Sousa,” he responded. Daisy watched the two of them shake hands before Daniel held his out of her.

“Phone, I'll set up that ridiculous playlist you and Kora made last night.”

“Britney Spears is a classic,” Daisy said even as she fished her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him. “I’ll be there in a few minutes. You might need to charge it while it plays. It’s-”

“Front pocket of your backpack behind the front seat. I’ll get it. See you at the opening Agent Coulson.”

“Looking forward to it Agent Sousa, enjoy your leave.”

Daisy waited until Daniel slid into the passenger side and closed the door before she turned back to Coulson and smiled.

“Any last words of wisdom?”

“You don’t need them anymore,” Coulson told her before he held the bag out. “Though I did take the liberty of making all of you some snacks for the road. Not sleeping has its benefits.”

“See you in six weeks?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he assured her. “Enjoy every minute of your time off.”

“I will,” she told him before she reached out and hugged him. “Love you AC.”

“Love you too Daisy,” he squeezed her tight before he released her and handed her the bag. “Muffins, nuts, and some orange juice. Despite what the three of you think you can’t subsist on coffee alone. Text me when you get to your stopping point tonight.”

“Will do,” she promised and then grinned when she heard the faint sounds of The Beatles coming from the car. “Good luck in DC.”

She hugged him one last time before she walked over to the car and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Ok?” Daniel asked.

“Ok,” she said as she handed him the bag. “Coulson made us some snacks.”

He took the bag from her hand, put it between his feet before he grabbed her hand and brushed his lips against the back of it.

“I really am ok.”

“I know, I just wanted to kiss you but figured Kora would notice if I did anything more.”

“She would,” Kora called from the backseat and Daisy rolled her eyes as she looked back to find her sister had already tucked herself into the back seat with her pillow and a blanket, ready to fall asleep again, but staring at the both of them. “You two are gross.”

“You see you say that but you’re smiling at us,” Daisy pointed out before she grinned at her boyfriend. “She likes us.”

“I think you’re right.”

“Whatever,” Kora grumbled but she was still smiling so Daisy ignored her. “Snacks?”

“Muffins, nuts, orange juice, and we’ll stop for coffee in a little bit.”

“Starbucks?”

“Yes, and before you complain about the price I will _not_ drink gas station coffee unless I absolutely have to," she informed Daniel.

“Fair,” he said as she took her hand back and buckled her seat belt as the garage opened.

“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to go and then the main part of this verse is done! 
> 
> I am both excited and floored that it's so close. I never thought this would turn into what it has but it's been a delight.
> 
> As always thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay but in return here is a longer chapter! Getting closer and closer to the end.

She woke up when she felt the shift behind her in bed and immediately relaxed when she felt a pair of lips brush against her shoulder in response.

“Go back to sleep beautiful,” he murmured. “Going running with Mack.”

They had arrived in DC late yesterday afternoon and had made a point to meet up with Mack, YoYo, and Flint for dinner where her boyfriend and Mack had immediately made plans to meet up the next morning for an early run. Daniel had become a fan of them during their travels because it gave him some time to work his leg, think, and be by himself for an hour or two before they got up to doing things together. He had jumped at Mack’s offer to show him some decent routes while she had joked that he must have been sick of just being around her after six weeks together.

He’d proven just how _not_ sick of her he was when they’d come back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued apartment Mack had set them up in for the week they’d be in DC before they left for Scotland. The only difference with this trip was that her sister wouldn’t be leaving with them. Instead she was staying to start her training as an official member of the first class of The Coulson Academy to become an official agent.

“So early.”

“Good thing it’s me going and not you then,” he teased as he leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek before he got out of bed. “I’ll be back in an hour or so, I have my phone if you need me. Love you.”

“Love you too,” she said as she snuggled into the blankets and let the sounds of him getting ready to go soothe her back to sleep.

-

She woke up two hours later to the smell of coffee and something _baking_. It was enough to compel her to get out of bed, grab his shirt from the floor and throw it on as she headed into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

“That smells good,” she commented as she walked into the kitchen as he pulled something fluffy out of the oven and set it to cool on top. She took a minute to admire the way he looked after a run happy, satisfied, and still a little flushed before she walked over and kissed him. “Morning.”

“Good morning to you too,” he said before he kissed her again. “Figured I’d take advantage of us having a real kitchen for a few days.”

It hadn’t exactly been a surprise to her that he knew how to cook given that he had been a single man living on his own before they’d saved him. What had surprised her was how happy he was to cook for her and Kora by extension after she’d shown him how to work modern appliances.

“When did you even have time to get anything to make yesterday? I feel like we barely had enough time to shower when we got here before we had to leave for dinner.”

“Well you introduced me to this thing called a cell phone and text messaging and we have friends in the area. YoYo was nice enough to grab us some things when I asked.”

“Smart ass,” she said but kissed him again. “What are we having?”

“Biscuits and I’ll make some eggs.”

“Coffee?” she asked hopefully and he turned her around to face the island behind her to find a cup already waiting for her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now take a seat and wake up some more. I’ll make your eggs while these cool.”

“You’re my favorite,” she sang as she sat at one of the stools there and let the mug warm her hands as she took a sip. “Did you have a nice run?”

“I did, Mack knows some good spots.”

“Did he give you any indication about what he wants to talk to us about after we help Kora move into the dorms?”

“Not really, just said it was work related, something he thought we might be interested in. He also told me YoYo has scoped out several bars for our adventure tomorrow night.”

“I know, she’s been texting me too,” Daisy said with a smile as she took another sip. “It’s going to be fun. No super loud music like that club we went to three weeks ago.”

“That club wasn’t playing music,” he said with a shudder as he turned to the stove after retrieving a carton of eggs from the fridge. “Scrambled? Over easy?”

“Surprise me,” she said. “And it was music old man.”

“Are we making fun of Daniel being a square again? Because the look on your face was great.” 

“So much sass so early in the morning. Why do I cook for you both again?” Daniel asked as he slid a plate of eggs and a biscuit in front of Daisy.

“Because you love us,” Kora countered. “Don’t deny it. You and Daisy are _that_ soppy couple and who else would you joke about being dead in an alternate timeline with?”

Daisy rolled her eyes at the two of them as she tucked into her food. The two of them had bonded a lot during their road trip and their latest thing was coming up with increasingly ridiculous jokes about how they should both be dead.

“Anyways,” she interrupted before they could really get going. “Kora are you ready to move in?”

“As I’ll ever be. If I forget anything not like I can’t go grab it.”

“How did you manage to get Flint as your neighbor again?” Daniel asked as he turned back to the stove. “Eggs?”

“Because Flint is a master at convincing the housing people that we should in fact be allowed to live next to each other as some of the first Inhumans at the academy and scrambled please,” Kora said with a hint of triumph and Daisy rolled her eyes again, as if Daniel wouldn’t make her sister food the morning before she left them to start her path to becoming an agent. When Kora had come to three weeks ago and told them she had been talking with May about becoming an agent like her sister and almost-brother, specifically one who could _pilot_ , she’s not sure who had been prouder; her or Daniel. 

“And you’re sure you don’t want to come with us tomorrow night?”

“I appreciate the invitation but no. Flint invited me to go out with him and some of the other new recruits he’s made friends with.”

“Let me guess you’re going for tacos?”

“Flint claims he’s found the best in the city. And seeing as how he keeps texting me _pictures_ of them I’m inclined to believe it.”

“I still don’t get the whole pictures of food thing,” Daniel said as he turned the stove off and turned back to the counter with his own plate of food.

“Neither do I but Flint thinks it’s hilarious,” Kora shrugged as she finished her eggs and grabbed the biscuit to take back to her room. “Going to finish packing my odds and ends and shower. Can we go in an hour or so?”

“Yeah we can be ready,” Daisy said with a look at Daniel as he nodded. “We’ll wander around the Academy main floor while we wait for our meeting with Mack.”

“Cool, alright I’ll shout when I’m done in the shower, thanks for breakfast!”

“Chances she yells at us if we share a shower?”

“High, but let’s do it anyway,” Daisy said as Daniel went to refill her coffee cup. “What kind of sister would I be if I didn’t annoy her sometimes?”

-

“Hey you ready?”

“I think so. Where’s Daniel?” Kora asked as she zipped up her last bag and threw the duffel over her shoulder.

“Went to get the car, he took the two bags you put in the living room with him,” Daisy responded as she stepped in to take the other bag at Kora’s feet that had her new laptop. “Be careful with this, they’re still fragile.”

“Right,” Kora nodded. “May said she’d help me with it as I got started. And I know I can call you.”

“Any time, day or night,” Daisy promised as she glanced around the empty room. “Even if you don’t have a technical question.”

“I know that,” Kora paused. “This is going to be good right?”

“You’re going to be brilliant,” Daisy promised. “And just wait until you show the inevitable male chauvinist everything your sister has been teaching you on the road. I expect a detailed report when that happens. And you couldn’t have a better flight teacher than May.”

While Daniel had taken to running Daisy had stuck to sparring and had been helping Kora with her form ever since they’d left. Her sister was taking to it like a duck to water and she knew May would help refine her technique.

“Thank you,” Kora said as she rushed forward to hug her. “For everything. I promise to text all the time.”

“Same,” Daisy said she hugged her back. “I’m really proud of you, so is Daniel. And Mom would be so happy.”

“She really would be. For both of us,” Kora smiled as she pulled back and secured her bag. “Alright let’s go find Danny boy and do this. Time to become a pilot.”

-

“This isn’t bad,” Daisy said as she and Daniel followed Kora into her new dorm room. “Shiny.”

“Well it does help that I get to be the first to use it,” Kora said as she set her bags down on her bed and gestured for them to put the rest of her things on the floor by her bed.

“Kind of reminds me of training camp,” Daniel mused as he looked around. “Only you get a room to yourself.”

“It’s more than enough space for me,” Kora said before she turned at the knock in the door.

“Eighties girl!”

“Space boy!”

Daisy got out of the way so Kora could hug Flint. The two had become fast texting friends while they’d been away and the real-life friendship seemed to be cementing itself now that they were going to be in each other’s presence more.

“You need help getting your stuff from the car?”

“No, we got it all, my sister and Daniel helped me.”

“Daisy!”

She laughed as she accepted her hug from Flint and watched amused as he shook Daniel’s hands.

“We just saw you last night Flint.”

“I know but you didn’t say you were helping Kora move in.”

“I thought it would be a given since she is my sister. I know YoYo and Mack helped you.”

“Last week,” Flint said before he looked at Kora. “You want to unpack now or come and meet some people? Been telling them all about you.”

“I can unpack later, just let me say goodbye. Meet you in the hall.”

“Got it! Good to see you two again.”

“Bye Flint, enjoy your classes when they start. Text me.”

“You got it Quake!”

“He seems happy,” Daniel commented as Kora turned back to them.

“YoYo introduced him to coffee,” Daisy said before she hugged Kora again. “See you at the opening tomorrow.”

“I’ll be the one in the crowd with Flint,” Kora teased before she hugged Daniel. “I’ll text you new memes.”

“And I’ll come up with some more jokes,” he said as Daisy took his hand and led him out of the room. “She’s going to be great.”

“I know,” she said as she squeezed his hand. “Now let’s go wander for the next thirty minutes until our meeting.”

-

“Please?”

“No.”

“Not even if I promise to make it worth your while later?”

“Not even then.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Tremors are you really trying to get Sousa to take a selfie with his own name on the memorial wall?”

Daisy glanced away from Daniel and turned her smile to Mack only to shriek at the sight of the two people he had walking beside him.

“I _knew_ it!”

She forgot about her quest to do just what Mack was saying and instead ran over to throw her arms around Lance Hunter.

“Now see _this_ is the kind of welcome I like to see,” Hunter said as he squeezed her back. “May just gave me a list of things she needed done.”

“And you haven’t shut up about it since,” Bobbi said as Daisy moved to her. “Good to see you again Daisy.”

“You too, I was hoping it was you he was talking about before I went on my leave.”

“Hard to say no when the Director asks so nicely,” Bobbi responded as Daisy let her go. “We would have been there last night but someone got our return from a mission delayed.”

“For the last time it wasn’t my fault! How could I possibly predict-”

“Hunter, what matters is that you’re here now and I hope you’ll be coming out with us tomorrow night?” she asked as Daniel approached their group and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Mack mentioned it, we’ll be there, now, going to properly introduce us?” Bobbi said with a nod towards Daniel.

“Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, meet Daniel Sousa. Daniel this is Hunter and Bobbi.”

“Nice to meet you,” Daniel said as he held his free hand out for Bobbi and then Hunter to shake. “Daisy’s told me a lot about you two.”

“Don’t believe a lick of anything she told you about me,” Hunter said.

“What Hunter means is, it’s an honor to meet you Chief Sousa.”

“It’s just Agent now. I left Chief behind what eighty years ago now?”

“Something like that,” Daisy laughed as Hunter cocked his head at them. “You guys do know what happened?”

“We read the reports,” Bobbi told her. “And Mack, Coulson, and May have also told us the story. Time travel is definitely new.”

“Good to know the weird didn’t stop when we left,” Hunter added. “In fact I think it got worse and may I just say that only _you_ would go and get yourself a boyfriend from the fifties.”

“Well you came back so what does that say about you?”

“Gluten for punishment I suppose.”

“You missed us.”

“I did not.”

“We did,” Bobbi interrupted before they could get started. “Which is why we jumped at the chance to come in from the cold and become agents again when Mack sent us the message.”

“And it was one of the happiest calls I’ve ever made as Director,” Mack told them. “And as much as I hate to interrupt the reunion I do need to talk with Daisy and Sousa before I have to meet with the event staff to go over everything for tomorrow.” 

“Right, we’ll let you go, but are you two free for lunch?”

Daisy glanced back at Daniel and he nodded.

“We are, we’re technically still on leave for the next three weeks, so no place to be.”

“Great meet us down here in an hour, we can go to the cafeteria. I want to hear the story from your point of view. Especially about how you two ended up together,” Bobbi said with a raised eyebrow in her direction that just made Daisy’s cheeks heat up while Daniel chuckled next to her. “We’ll go check in with the event staff and see how things are going.”

Bobbi grabbed Hunter’s arm and tugged him away.

“They seem nice.”

“Bobbi’s one of the best agents we’ve ever had and Hunter’s an ass, but he’s ours. I was glad to be able to bring them back into this. They’ve been instrumental in helping this place get off the ground while we were otherwise occupied,” Mack commented before he nodded his head in the direction he came. “Come on, we can talk in my temporary office. Did Kora get settled in at the dorms alright?”

“Flint came and stole her right after we dropped her off,” Daisy laughed as Daniel dropped his arm from her shoulder but took her hand when she offered it as they followed Mack’s lead. “But she seemed excited.”

“He was excited to have another friend,” Mack said with a shake of his head as he led them through the entrance and down the nearby hall. “And leave looks like it’s been treating you both well? YoYo showed me the pictures you sent a week ago.”

“It’s been great.”

“We’ve had a lot of fun,” Daniel added. “It’s been nice to recharge.”

“How’s construction on your Helicarrier going?” 

“We’re on target to launch in another three months. Figure that will give me the time to make sure things are settled here. YoYo’s going to be stationed with me until she gets her next assignment.”

“Piper and Davis still with her?”

“They’re all proving to be one of our most effective teams,” Mack told her proudly. “Speaking of teams, thank you both for coming in on your leave.”

“Daniel said it had something to do with an assignment?”

“It does and I wanted get your thoughts on it before you went to Scotland where our niece is incredibly excited to see you.”

“When did you talk to her?”

“Three days ago, she kept counting how many sleeps she had left and showing us the latest postcard you sent from the beach.”

“She was bouncing off the walls when we talked to them on Sunday,” Daniel said. “We’ve already promised to watch her for a night for Fitz and Simmons.”

“She’s going to love that,” Mack said as he waved them through a security checkpoint before he led them into what was serving as his temporary office.

“Not bad Director,” Daisy whistled as she took in the wall to wall screens and the round table in the center in place of a desk. 

“This is way nicer than my office ever was.”

“Just think about what it’ll look like with a view,” Mack said with a grin before he walked over to one of the screens on the wall, turned it on, and threw something over to the holo-table below them. Daisy heard Daniel suck in a breath and looked back as he dropped her hand to find him staring at it in amazement.

“Daisy hasn’t covered these yet?”

“We were working through cell phones, apps, tablets and why no one uses cash anymore,” Daniel offered.

“On my list,” Daisy said as she approached the table with him. “Is this Zephyr One?”

“Zephyr Three actually,” Mack told her as he joined them at the table. “And this is a Holotable, Stark Technology, incredibly useful.”

“Stark as in Howard?”

“His son,” Daisy said as she reached out to twist the hologram in the air. “I didn’t know we had a Zephyr Three.”

“We don’t, at least not yet. I’m going to give the order to have it built within the next two weeks and if all goes according to plan it’s going to be a slight upgrade from Zephyr One.”

“How so?” she asked as she showed Daniel how to work the picture.

“We’re designing it to be capable of extended space travel,” Mack told her. “We’ve decided to team up with Nick Fury’s new space venture, the Sentient World Observation and Response Department, better known as S.W.O.R.D..”

“We do love our acronyms,” Daisy murmured as she twisted the ship to see that it did indeed have bigger storage areas for food and crew quarters; the kind you’d need to make it a home for a long stay.

“The purpose of Zephyr Three would be to go out into the galaxy and make friends, show that Earth is serious about being peaceful and also defending the galaxy as a whole. Both Fury and I agree that it’s a benefit to both of our organizations.”

“Sounds big but necessary. It’d be nice to have allies when the next Ultron shows up.”

“Exactly. Which is why I’m hoping you’ll take command with Sousa as your second.”

“What?” Daisy asked as she looked at Daniel who looked equally as surprised as she did. Mack just smiled at them both.

“You’re one of the few here that have experience with extended space travel and you already have some contacts in the galaxy,” Mack pointed out. “And Sousa has experience in diplomacy from his time as Chief. He knows how to work with all types of people. The two of you together would make an excellent team. One who would represent both of our organizations well.”

“I-Mack are you sure about this?”

“I am, if you want it, command of this vessel is yours. You’re more than ready Daisy,” Mack told her. “You’ll have input on the team you bring and where you’d be going. The plan would be to utilize the The Lighthouse for construction and launch but I’d want you to base out of HQ for training while it’s being built and also when you’re back on Earth and on active duty between missions.”

Daisy looked back at Daniel and he quickly reached out to squeeze her hand, the excitement on his face echoing what was forming in her stomach. _Space_. Something familiar but new at the same time.

“What about the design of the ship? Can we have any input?” Daisy asked with a frown. “This looks good but I was hoping that offer Fitz and Simmons made to consult on occasion applies to this.”

“I already sent it to them for your visit.”

“Thought we’d say yes didn’t you?”

“I was hoping. I want people I trust out there. People that I know can handle being in space. And that’s you two. _And_ you’d both still be my agents. I was very clear about that.”

“What do you think?” she asked Daniel.

“Why don’t I give you two a few minutes?” Mack suggested before Daniel could answer.

“Mack it’s your office.”

“And as Director I can give it up for ten minutes and use it as an excuse to call my girlfriend. Take some time and discuss it. Just you two.”

Before either of them could speak Mack grabbed his cell phone and left the room. Daisy turned her attention back to Daniel.

“We were just talking about how we wanted to do something exciting,” he told her. They’d been having the conversation about what was next for them as agents ever since Kora had told them she was going to become a pilot. “A long diplomatic mission in space seems pretty exciting.”

“It does,” she conceded. “It’d be a nice change of pace from the last time.”

“If you could avoid dying that would be appreciated,” he said and she laughed.

“You’d be ok being my second? You did used to be the one in charge of things like this.”

“And that was a lifetime ago. You’re the better choice for something like this and like Mack said you’re _ready_. Are you going to be ok with me being your second?”

“I couldn’t think of anyone better to call me on my bullshit when I need it,” she said as she squeezed his hand. “And to let me go when they know I have to put these powers of mine to use.”

“I’ll never like it,” he pointed out as he brought her hand up and pressed a kiss to her wrist. “But I’ll be there to pick you up after you win the fight.”

“So, it sounds like we’re going to space.”

“It does,” Daniel responded. “Does this mean I should call you Captain? Are you more of a Picard or Kirk?”

“Oh my god,” she rolled her eyes even as he pulled her into his arms to kiss her. She had gotten him started on Star Trek shortly after they’d hit the road and he’d fallen in love with the entire concept. They’d been binging each series and the movies and he was absolutely going to be someone who went to a convention when she explained what they were. “I’m Janeway. She was a badass.”

“She was, and seeing as this is a long space mission it fits,” he conceded. “Guessing we also need to add find a place to live around here when we get back from Scotland?”

“Probably, we can start looking while we’re over there. Internet,” she said. “Alya will get a kick out of helping us.”

They both turned at the knock on the door and Daisy smiled at Mack and nodded when he poked his head in.

“Was there a verdict?”

“We’re in,” Daisy told him. “This sounds up our alley. But after we visit Scotland and not a moment before.”

“Understood,” Mack said. “The only thing I will ask is that you send me any corrections you have to these plans by the end of next week. We’d like to have the build started by months end. Timeline for completion is about five months from now. And tell Fitz no, you still can’t have a fish tank.”

“Damn, you’ve ruined my plans.”

“I’m sure you’ll get over it.”

“Only if you also give me the name of the realtor you used when you came down here. We’re going to need some place to live while all of this is going on.”

“Deal, and until you find some place you like you can stay where you are now, leave whatever bags you’re not taking with you there.”

“You sure you want me in charge of something like this?” 

“Can’t think of anyone better, and Sousa will help keep you and Kora out of trouble.”

“You say that like I won’t help them get into it,” Daniel told him and Mack rolled his eyes. Daisy laughed at them both because while Daniel would ground her but she also knew from experience he’d help her get into trouble if she wanted to.

“Fury is going to have so much fun when he meets the two of you. I can’t wait to hear what he says about your reports.”

“How’d you know I’d ask about Kora?”

“Because I know you _and_ if she’s as into flying as I think she is, she won’t want to pass up the chance to fly a literal spaceship. I’ve already talked to May about fast tracking some of her training. She’ll still need to come back to the Academy for supplemental classes when you’re on Earth between missions but we can make that happen. Talk to her.”

“I’ll let her settle in here first, make sure she really wants to be an agent. We have some time to work with.”

“You do,” Mack told them. “I have faith in both of you.”

“You’re sure?” Daisy asked Daniel who nodded.

“Let’s go to space again, see some stars. Make some friends.”

“But first open The Coulson Academy and then bar crawl. Hope you’re both prepared.”

“I made sure my first meeting starts at one the following day so I can sleep in,” Mack laughed. “Sousa you ready?”

“Not even remotely but looking forward to it all the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Katherine Janeway is forever my Captain.
> 
> And Bobbi and Hunter absolutely come back to help Mack. You will never change my mind about that. Hope you enjoyed that surprise. :) 
> 
> Thank You as always for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached THE END. I can't believe it. More notes at the end.

_One Year Later_

She woke up to the hum of her phone and quickly reached across to turn her alarm off before it could fully wake her boyfriend up. They were both early risers but these days even she got up earlier than he did so she and Kora could meet up for Tai Chi.

“Have fun,” he mumbled as she dislodged herself from his side.

“Go back to sleep,” she said as she leaned over and brushed her lips against his forehead before she sat up. “You still have two hours before we have our morning meeting.”

“Sleeping. I’ll have coffee when you get back,” he promised before he turned over while she took a moment to enjoy the sight of his bare before she got out to get dressed for her morning training. 

-

“I still don’t know why we have to get up so early for this,” Kora grumbled even as she bowed to Daisy.

“Because if we don’t do it before our days start, we’d never get it in,” Daisy responded. “And it’s important to keep to a routine like this, especially in the depths of space. _And_ you love it.”

“I love sleep too,” Kora told her but she was smiling so Daisy just rolled her eyes and handed her a towel and bottle of water. Complain though she might Daisy knew that her sister enjoyed the time they got to spend together before their duties as lead pilot and commanding officer took them in separate directions. “Are you excited to talk to everyone later today?”

“I am,” she responded. “I know I talk to everyone individually all the time but it’ll be nice to ‘see’ us together as a group again. Kind of hard to believe it’s been a year since all of us were together.”

“But it’s been a good year right?”

“The best year.”

“And not just all because of Daniel?”

“I suppose you’re also allowed to take _some_ credit,” Daisy teased as Kora draped a towel over her neck and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you love me. You want to grab breakfast?”

“I would but I have a coffee date,” Daisy told her with a smile and Kora wrinkled her nose.

“You two are so cute you disgust me.”

“You love us.”

“Love is such a strong word,” Kora muttered. Daisy rolled her eyes again.

“Go grab breakfast and cleanup. Don’t be late for the morning turnover meeting.”

“I wasn’t the one who was almost _late_ the other day. Just what were you two doing that made you sneak in at almost the last minute?”

“Do you want every detail? Because I’d be happy to describe this thing he does with his tongue-”

In truth, she and Daniel had been on a video call with Alya but Kora didn’t need to know that. The look of horror on her face was enough to keep Daisy amused for days.

“No! Walking in on you both once during our travelling was enough to scar me for life!”

“We’re going back to this again? Because that wasn’t my fault and now you know to knock before you just come into someone’s room don’t you?”

“I still saw more of you than I ever wanted to,” Kora told her before she gathered her things and headed towards her bunk. “Have fun on your coffee date.”

“Love you too!”

Daisy laughed when all she got was a middle finger in response.

-

She entered their bunk and smiled at the promised thermos of coffee already on the nightstand. She grabbed it and took a sip as she bobbed her head to The Beatles song echoing over the sound of the shower in their bathroom. She took another sip, put her thermos next to his, and pushed the door open from the crack he’d left to tell her he wanted company this morning and walked in and leaned against the sink.

“I can feel you staring.”

“My boyfriend’s hot,” she shrugged. “What else can I do but stare?”

“Join him to conserve water?”

“We do _not_ conserve water,” she laughed as she pulled her sports bra off followed by her leggings and underwear. “The last water bill we got at our condo is evidence of that.”

“And yet you’re still joining me,” he commented as she took the three steps over to the stall and laughed again when he immediately pulled her into his arms and under the spray.

“Well you make such a _compelling_ argument,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. “Good Morning.”

“Good morning to you too.”

Daisy was about to say something when she heard the song change from The Beatles and tilted her head as she heard the opening chords.

“Is that who I think it is? she asked as she watched his eyes widen. “It Is!”

“I must have picked one of your playlists by accident.”

“So, I’m just ignoring the fact that you figured out the whole playlist thing six months ago because you couldn’t take my ninety’s teen pop one anymore?”

“You are,” he told her as he pressed her against the tiled wall to distract her from the song that was still playing.

“I know what you’re doing,” she said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck. “And I’m going to allow it because I want you but I’m totally playing this song later. And every other song I can find.”

“I accept this now can I go back to what I was doing?”

“We have twenty minutes before we need to be out and getting ready for the day.”

“I’ve always liked a challenge.”

-

“You ok?”

She looked up from where she’d been fiddling with the Framework connection in her hand as he took a seat across the aisle from her, book in hand.

“Everything go ok with your trainings today?”

“It was fine, Enders needs some work on his weapons assembly but I think he’ll get it if we work at it. I told him to meet me tomorrow since we’re flying straight through for the next few days and _you_ are avoiding my question.”

“I’m fine. Just nervous? Which sounds ridiculous when I say it.”

“No, it doesn’t,” he told her. “I think some nerves are understandable. It has been a year since you were all in the same room at the same time.”

“You sure you don’t want to join me?”

“Not this time, you deserve to spend some time with your family on your own,” he said as he leaned back in his seat and opened the book he’d borrowed from the Fitzsimmons library on their last visit. “You tell everyone I say hi and I’ll be waiting here when you’re done.”

“Going to watch my back?”

“Always.”

“Love you,” she said as she attached the device to her temple and switched it on.

-

She smiled when he pressed a kiss to the side of her head as they watched the nebula pass by in front of them a solid presence against her side.

“Dinner?”

“Sounds good, Kora are you-”

“Staying right here so I don’t have to watch your heart eyes at each other?” her sister responded as she looked at them with a smile. “Yes, I am. I’ll grab something later.”

“We’re not that bad.”

“You are. But it’s sweet. Sometimes,” Kora laughed.

“Come on, we don’t have to listen to this,” Daniel told her as he removed his arm from her side but made sure to thread their fingers together as he turned to leave the helm. “We’ll see you later Kora.”

“Have fun you two!”

“Why did we bring her with us again?” Daisy asked as she let Daniel lead her through the ship. She was surprised when he steered her away from the communal kitchen they usually ate in with the crew and led her towards their bunk instead.

“Because despite the copious amounts of teasing we love her and you know you would’ve missed her,” he told her as they stopped outside of their bunk. “And she does help me come up with things like this.”

“Like- _oh_.”

Daisy paused as Daniel opened the door and led her inside where she was greeted by the sight of the floor of their bunk covered in a blanket with a bottle of wine and picnic basket in the center.

“It’s not much,” Daniel said as he closed the door and locked it before he dimmed the lights so the only real light in the room came from the stars outside of their three reinforced portholes. “But I wanted to do something special for today. We won against the Chronicoms but we also said we loved each other for the first time. Celebrating seemed right but being in space kind of limited our options. Kora suggested this.”

“Our space picnic is perfect,” she said as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And I love you for it and I guess I owe Kora a thank you.”

“I love you too,” he said as he pressed his lips to hers before he nudged her towards their date. She paused to take her jacket off and hang it by the door before she crawled onto the blanket to join him and opened the lid of the basket when he pushed it towards her. She smiled softly when she saw what he’d put inside.

“A sandwich and a pint of strawberry cheesecake ice cream,” she said as she pulled both out. “The first thing we ever ate together.”

“One spoon of course,” he told her. “And I added the wine. Hope you don’t mind.”

“An excellent addition though where did you even get it? We definitely didn’t have anything alien on board when we left.”

“Thor gave it to me as a thanks for saving him from that bounty hunter when we ran into the Guardians last month,” Daniel told her. “Don’t worry I checked with Rocket and Nebula. They assured me it’s safe for human consumption. Rocket even said Thor had excellent taste and he’d ask to drink it with me if he knew I wasn’t going to share with you.”

“Awe you have a new bromance,” Daisy told him and Daniel just grinned. He really was great at making friends with just about everyone. He and Rocket had formed one of mutual respect last month and often sent each other notes about their various travels.

“I won’t deny that I like Rocket. I think he’s pretty funny. Especially when he makes comments about Quill,” he told her as he held his hand out for the sandwich. “But let’s leave the wine for after. Split everything like last time?”

“You ate more than half of my ice cream last time,” Daisy informed him as she sat next to him, popped the lid, pulled the liner off, and took a bite. “But because I love you I’ll share again.”

-

“This is good wine,” she said as leaned back against his chest and watched the stars go by as she drained the last of the wine straight from the bottle while Daniel hummed an agreement as he worked to unclasp her necklaces. 

“I’ll thank Thor next time we run into them,” he promised as he finished with his task and put her necklaces on their nightstand next to the ring’s she’d taken off earlier.

“Hell of a view we’ve got too,” she mused as she set the bottle down next to their empty carton of ice cream.

“It is stunning but you know my favorite view is always going to be the beautiful woman in my arms,” he said as he hooked his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her middle.

“You’re such a dork,” she said as she turned and brushed her lips against his.

“But you love me.”

“I do. And you love me.”

“You’re stuck with me sweetheart.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“And if this dork of yours was thinking of finally making it official?”

She pulled away to look him in the eyes. He looked so _nervous_ and Daisy felt her heartbeat pick up. They’d joked about marriage in the beginning but lately the talks they’d been having over the last few months had gotten more and more serious.

And she hadn’t been terrified of those talks when they happened.

She’d been excited. And she felt _ready_ in a way she hadn’t a year ago because she knew they were solid and steady and more importantly they were both _all in_ with this impossible thing they’d been lucky enough to find.

“Ask me.”

“Really?”

“Ask. Me.”

“Daisy Johnson will you marry me?”

“Daniel Sousa I’d love to,” she felt giddy as she watched him light up and then his lips were on hers before she could say anything else.

“I have a ring,” he said as he pulled away. He released her from his arms so he could stand, walk over to their shared desk and reached into the drawer he kept his stationary in.

“Of course, you kept it in the one place I don’t look,” she said as he pulled out a small box, turned back to her with a smile, and knelt down to open it. It wasn’t a diamond, it was an amethyst, sitting in a band that looked like the same material her gauntlets were made of. “So that’s where you, Fitz, and Alya disappeared to when we went to visit.”

“Well you did promise her that she’d be one of the first to know,” he told her. “And I wanted to make sure it would last if you had to use your powers unexpectedly. I bought the stone and then Fitz helped with the band design. It took him a few months to finish it and then Alya had final approval.” 

“It’s perfect, I love it,” she told him as he took it out of the box and slid it onto her finger. “I can’t believe you got our niece to keep a secret like this from me!”

“I bribed her with ice cream.”

She laughed and pulled him down to sit next to her so she could crawl into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck.

“We’re engaged.”

“We are.”

The smile on his face lit her up from the inside and she gave into the urge to lean down and press her lips to his.

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” he said as he reached up to cup her cheek. “Want to send a message to the others? Let them know?”

“I do but we can tell them later,” she smiled and kissed him again before she shrugged out of her top and started working on the buttons of his shirt. “We’re going to be very busy for the next couple of hours.”

-

“What are you thinking about?”

She glanced up from where she was lying against his chest, staring at her ring in the soft light of the stars that lit their room, and smiled at the soft look in his eyes as he looked down at her.

“That I’m happy. Also, that I have no idea how to plan a wedding. I never thought I’d get married and the only other one I’ve been to was Fitz and Simmons and we’ve told you how that one went down.”

“You have,” he conceded as he dragged his fingers against her spine. “And there’s no rush in planning anything and I’ll help.”

“What do you know about planning a wedding?”

“Absolutely nothing but that’s what Pinterest is for.”

“I still can’t believe you use Pinterest.”

“It’s an easy go to for ideas when it’s my night to cook for the crew!”

“You’re suck a dork,” she said as she sat up in order to crawl on top of him. “I still love you though.”

“Never doubted it sweetheart,” he said as he moved his hands to her hips and stroked his fingers up her side. “But I don’t want you to stress about planning a wedding. We could go the courthouse when we get back to Earth and that’d be just fine with me.”

“It would?”

“Daisy I just want to be married to the woman I love. I don’t care how it happens as long as it’s you and me.”

She found his lips with hers then, kissed him while he threaded a hand through her hair to deepen the kiss.

“It’s always you and me,” she promised when they broke away. “But maybe I like the idea of a wedding. A small one with all of our friends there where Alya can put on a frilly princess dress and throw some flowers down an aisle for us.”

“You say this like she isn’t going to demand to wear her Quake costume,” he said and she laughed because their niece had indeed convinced her father to make her a replica of Daisy’s suit and it was one of her favorite things to wear. Daisy melted every time she saw her in it and had even demanded Fitz and Simmons bring her to the United States over Halloween so they could go trick or treating together in their matching outfits. 

“Then she can wear her damn Quake costume and will still be the cutest flower girl around.”

“She will be," he conceded. "And maybe we could invite Thor and the Guardians?”

“Carol too,” Daisy said. “Think she’d marry us?”

“I think she could be convinced,” Daniel laughed and Daisy grinned because meeting Carol had definitely been a highlight of their trip so far. They’d teamed up on a few missions now and she’d become a fast friend who liked to send her memes and creative suggestions on what to include on her reports to Fury. “Maybe planning a wedding isn’t so scary?”

“Maybe not. As long as you help and we keep it fun and causal and I’m sure we can get the others to help,” she mused. “How’s about a year from now sound? When we’re back on Earth for that re-supply?”

“I’ll be the one in the suit,” he promised.

“And if I send a message to everyone _now_ they should be able to clear their schedules,” she told him before she sat up. “But want to get dressed and go tell Kora first? We can celebrate some more later.”

“Well when you put it like that how can I resist? Let’s go tell her.”

-

Hours later, after they’ve told Kora the good news and she’d cried and hugged them both, they found themselves curled up in bed again while Daisy took one single picture of their joined hands, ring front and center, and sent it out to her family.

_One year from now we meet in person._

_Clear your damn calendars because we’re getting married when we get back._

_Love you all!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert whatever the craziest artist/song you can see Daniel Sousa listening to. Be amused for days. I went through a plethora of them and couldn't decide so I'm leaving it up to you. Personally the idea of him listening to WAP had me in stitches. Please put yours in the comments so we can be amused together!
> 
> Also you will never convince me that Daisy and Carol don't become friends who like to troll Fury together while Daniel and Rocket do indeed have a bromance while Kora and Nebula also become friends. 
> 
> Never ever in a million years did I think that the first stories in this series would inspire an entire verse that spanned the rest of season 7. Never did I think this ship would hit me THIS HARD. I haven't written like this in YEARS and it's been so refreshing to get back to it.
> 
> A sincere thank you to each and every one of you that has read, left kudos, commented, and stuck with me on this journey. 
> 
> This may be the end of the overarching story but I don't think I'm quite done with this verse yet. I've got some extras that didn't make it in that I will be working to polish now that this done. 
> 
> Once again THANK YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> Say I had some oneshots set at other stages in this verse from other character's POVs...would anyone be interested in reading them?
> 
> As always thank you for reading!


End file.
